Tales of an Avid Gamer
by zed019
Summary: OC tries his hand at a new VRMMO game named Royal Road.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** This is my first fanfic I wrote all those months ago, underwent some rewrite and grammar inspection so this would be easy to the eyes.

* * *

Zed was an ordinary teenager who has a craving for RPG and MMORPG games, recently he currently has his eye out for a particular game called Royal Road, he heard about some VRMMO before like 'SAO' and 'THE WORLD', but both those games became a game to die for (literally). With a crazy creator and some npc(AI) gone rouge and what not. This new game had has his hopes up, sure the other games that turned into a death game gave him shivers, but he wanted to be a hero too (without the dangerous life threatening consequences). It has always been his dream to be a hero, so with his money saved up from the jobs he did, he finally bought his own capsule with the game and after setting it up he was ready to enter a new world.

**Royal Road Connect?**

**Yes/No**

"yes."

Brilliant lights of different colors zoomed across zed's eyes and a feeling dizziness warping his senses and when it passed away, he was greeted with a girl with long hair, cute blue eyes, rosy cheeks , a tan skin and red lips. She was wearing casual clothes with a frilly skirt. One thing he noticed though was that she was sitting on a hovering on a metallic looking chair. He guessed that she was an AI and she greeted him.

AI: Welcome to Royal Road, please select your name.

"Zed."

AI: Please select your gender.

**[Male/Female/Neutral]**

"Male."

AI: Please select your Avatar. Currently there are 49 avatar races available.

"Hmm 49, probably from the demands of fans, I'll just use the the most balanced one, human."

AI: Do you want to change your appearance?

"No, I'll start as is."

AI: Where do you want to start your character?

"I'll go with random."

AI: You will be teleported to The Citadel of Serabourg, Rosenheim Kingdom.

Zed was surrounded by light and was teleported at the city of Rosenheim. What he saw was breathtaking and the realism was outstanding. He was looking around town and wandered near the city gates until he was stopped at the gates. The guards said that new Freeman are not allowed outside the city gates for four weeks. He guessed that Freeman was a term for players and wondered what to do. He checked his inventory and saw it contained 10 pieces of rye bread , a canteen and 10 pieces of copper. He pondered on what to do as these item won't last long. He decided he needed information, so he asked around town for the library and decided to walk there. After he arrived there he decided to ask the librarian on information on how to get stronger but the librarian that he should go to the training hall across town, but zed was lazy and asked if there are other ways to get stronger. The librarian replied there is also spiritual strength and said that it can be found on books on the library and asked if zed had a library card. Zed asked where he could buy a library card and the librarian told him that it costs 1 silver. Sadly zed didn't have that much money and asked if there was any way he could get it by working. The librarian told him that ther has a shipment of new books arriving and he need help carrying and arranging it.

***ding***

**Quest: Help in the library**

**-The librarian is looking for people to help him in the library**

**Difficulty: E**

**Rewards: Library card**

Zed decided to accept the quest and helped the librarian and after a few hours, he finished his quest.

*ding*

**-You have leveled up. Reached level 2**

Zed decided to ignore it for now and decided to explore the library and read a bunch of books. He noticed after he finished reading the books that he got some bonus stats on Int and Wis. Zed's knowledge grew and found out that there are many professions available and some of them are hidden or a secret class. After pondering about the possibilities Zed decided to get a class at his reach and since he had amassed a couple of int and wiz stat, he would decide to be a mage and asked the librarian mage related books. The librarian gave zed a pile of books to choose from and decided to start reading and after a few days and stumbled upon a skill.

**Learned skill:**

**Magic mastery lv 1(01%)**

**-enables a person to manipulate mana.**

**Int +2**

**Neutral magic + 5%**

**Casting speed + 5%**

Zed was excited, the thought of having discovered such skill that had such possibilities meant that this was a gateway to freeform magic which meant unique magic. Zed had no doubt that some players have gained access to this but creativity and imagination varies from person to person so the possibility may vary and with it new skills. Zed really wanted to experiment but sadly his supply of food was very low and decided to look for more quests. He decided to find a quest at the restaurant in order to get food and get the chance of learning the cooking skill, It was like killing 2 birds with 1 stone. After two week service at the restaurant, he managed to get the cooking skill lv5 and managed to get some dex and stamina stat to boot. Zed was pretty satisfied with himself and decides to use his remaining two weeks to practice his magic.

After fining a nice place to train Zed practiced and thought to form his mana to a ball in his managed to make it form after a couple of tries and he decided that he wanted to make it brighter. Zed succeeded and he heard a ping sound.

***Ding***

**learned skill:**

**Lumus lv1(01%)**

**-Illuminates the surrounding area at the distance of 5 meters, distance increases with level.**

**Cost 50 mana**

**Light affinity +5%**

* * *

***Ding***

**-You have gained light affinity, some spells increase their damage and magic resistance depending on their affinity.**

**-can now imbue magic with light properties. Usually this affinity can be gained through priest class.**

Zed was happy but was exhausted and decided to sit to recover his mana. Zed tried again and he willed his mana to form a pencil and he struggled on its form, 20 minutes passed and he had successfully formed a needle form of mana and throwed it on the ground. It left a small dent, suddenly he heard a sound.

***Ding***

**Learned skill:**

**Mana Bolt lv1 (01%)**

**-Hits the targeted enemy with 1 Neutral Element Bolt per SkillLV for 1*MATK each(number of built increases per lv and mastery, as skill increases so does the the number of bolts mana consumption and damage)**

**Cost 70 mana**

Zed was inspired even more and racked up his brain for new ideas since it was paying off. After 4 weeks passed he managed to gain 3 New more skills and these were:

**Learned Skill:**

**Ruwach lv1(57%)**

**-Reveals Hiding and Cloaking players and monsters within 5% range. Revealed players and monsters are hit with a holy element Magic attack with a strength of MATK*1.45.**

**-Cost 100 mana**

* * *

**Learned skill:**

**Soul strike lv1(89%)**

**-Hits the target with (1+SkillLV/2) bolts for 1*MATK using Ghost Element. Does extra 5% damage per SkillLV to Undead property Monsters. Bolts increases as skill level increases**

**Cost 200 mana**

* * *

**Learned skill:**

**Napalm Beat lv1(80%)**

**-Hits every Enemy in a 3x3 area around the target for an MATK of (70+10*SkillLV)% using Ghost Element. This damage is spread equally between all targets. For example, if 3 monsters are hit, then each takes 1/3rd of the damage a single target would take.**

**Cost 150 mana**

How Zed gained these skills were a lucky coincidence. he received a quest from church of Freya about exercising a ghost on an abandoned mansion. The church gave zed 5 bottles of holy water for this quest. Upon reaching the abandoned mansion. at night time, Zed went inside the building and reached its innermost part. Zed wasn't afraid because of his Lumus skill, but upon reaching his destination, things started to float eerily near him, scared senseless Zed took his vials of holy water and sprayed it around him like a madman. Zed was scared, he was left with his last bottle of holy water and accidentally poured it on his lumus spell. A sudden his lumus spelled glowed blue and a ding caught his attention and saw his status window with a new skill. This is how he got his ruwach skill, Zed quickly used his new spell and revealed two ghost. With renewed vigor zed attacked the ghosts and when the ghosts was almost killed they started to beg him for mercy. Surpried by this event he decided to humor them and asked them to leave the building or be exercised. The ghost revealed to be a couple told zed their story and a quest appeared.

**Quest:**

**Help the ghost couple**

**-Ghost revealed the reason they haunt the mansion was because they wanted to meet their alive daughter one last time before moving on, Please help them reunite.**

**Difficulty: G**

**Rewards: unknown**

Zed accepted this quest.

After much investigation, it is revealed that after the accident their daughter studied and trained to become a knight to protect people and was promoted to a captain. Zed talked to the Sheila(the ghost couple's daughter) about her parents and decided to come with zed to the abandoned mansion. After a teary reunion the couple moved on and Shiela thanked Zed.

***Ding* Quest Completed**

**-Level up x8**

**-received 10000 gold (if your wondering about the amount of gold rewarded was because their daughter was rich, they did lived in a mansion and Shiela received her inheritance)**

**-gained ghost affinity 5%**

**You have gained ghost affinity, some spells increase their damage and magic resistance depending on their affinity.**

* * *

**Skill learned:**

**Ghost mastery lv1(01%)**

**-believed to be a branch of magic lost throughout the ages due to unpopularity ever since it got associated with Bar`khan's dark magic.**

**Can imbue spells with ghost property**

Zed decided to train this new skill and after much zeal in practice, thus receiving 3 new skills. Zed was very very happy, after all he did received a large sum of gold and gained new skills to boot. Zed decided that that was an intense 4 week and decided to log off. That night in his room, a giggling sound could be heard, Zed was dreaming how to spend his gold and how his new skills could make him a force to be reckoned with and what new adventures he would have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed woke up feeling refreshed, he served himself breakfast and did some light exercise to stay fit. Zed decided to log back to royal road, he was now level 10 with amazing stats. Zed also gained the focus and concentration stat, he now noticed it but deemed it not his concerns at the moment. He had big problems to worry about, why do you ask if he has a problem when his strong and has new skills that are formidable? He suddenly remembered he was carrying tons of gold, Zed was afraid that someone might be off to PK him and drop his hard earn gold or better yet that someone might pickpocket him. Zed was lucky he didn't get pickpocketed two weeks ago since he finished that quest. Zed was found sneaking around town and arrived at his destination, the gringots bank ( located throughout the the continent of Versailles and most reliable bank and storage center )that is run by goblins when his status windows popped up.

***Ding***

**Skills Learned:**

**Sneak lv1(01%)**

**-able to blend in surrounding area making user less noticeable**

**Cost 50 mana per minute while active.**

Zed greeted the goblins and discussed their transactions. He was qualified for their VIP service and deposited 9000 of his gold. The VIP storage gives players a pouch that directly access to his/her account and this also qualified him with a portable storage that links with their banks. (both items are bound to the player and can't be dropped also can't be pickpocketed)After his deposit, Zed went to the spell shop and bought the healing hand spell for 300g. Zed then went to the mages guild and applied for a mage, The receptionist quickly asked him to show his status window and was qualified. He learned the skills meditation, fire bolt , cold bolt and light bolt spell upon zed's job change.

**Learned Skills:**

**Meditation lvl1 (01%)**

**-user closes eyes and doubles the mana recovery speed.( only mages and priests can use this skill )**

* * *

**Fierebolt lvl 1 (01%)**

**-Hits the targeted enemy with 1 fire Element Bolt per SkillLV for 1*MATK each(number of built increases per lv and mastery, as skill increases so does the the number of bolts mana consumption and damage)**

**Cost 70 mana**

* * *

**Icebolt lvl1 (01%)**

**-Hits the targeted enemy with 1 ice Element Bolt per SkillLV for 1*MATK each(number of built increases per lv and mastery, as skill increases so does the the number of bolts mana consumption and damage)**

**Cost 70 mana**

* * *

**Lightning bolt lvl1 (01%)**

**-Hits the targeted enemy with 1 lightning Element Bolt per SkillLV for 1*MATK each(number of built increases per lv and mastery, as skill increases so does the the number of bolts mana consumption and damage)**

**Cost 70 mana**

* * *

**Healing hand lvl1 (01%)**

**-Heals a target's HP for [(BaseLV+INT)/8]*(4+8*SkillLV). When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is, HealValue*ElementModifier/2).**

**Cost 70 mana**

* * *

**Zed spent his remaining gold for some decent equipment and the the rest he he spent the rest of his money on groceries then started cooking in a corner until zed's cooking became intermediate lvl.**

* * *

***Ding***

**Cooking is now intermediate level 1 (15%)**

**- Your Cooking Skill has reached level 10, Intermediate. You can now**

**cook a greater variety of entrees, and while satiated, various abilities are**

**raised depending on the type of entree and ingredients used. (example:**

**Drake's egg, various herbs).**

**- All stats have increased by 5.**

**- Your Fame has increased by 10.**

**- You have learned Craft Skill: Wine-brewing.**

**- Your Affinity with Earth has increased by 30. Earth-based magic**

**resistance has increased by +20%. Fire and Water-based magic resistance**

**has increased by +10%.**

Zed wanted to learn more skills like repair skills, blacksmithing skills and tailoring skills, but zed decided it was hassle, sure he had the necessary funds to make use of his skills but it required ungodly amount of patience to level them, but he decided to focus on the cooking skill and maybe the repair skills and identifying skill might be useful too in the long run. Zed asked around on the shops and found out that they could be earned on quest from the shop owner and the blacksmith. They were also sold at 150g each as a skill book. He bought the skill books since he didn't have time for the quest to get them ( he really wanted to get out of town ). He also decided to buy some Identifying glasses (Always identifies item at 100% success rate) 5g per item and he also went to buy some holy water from the church. While on the way he bumped on some cloaked person while some random Man asked him questions, he didn't think nothing of it. ( though that cloaked person did look suspicious ). Zed decided to test his theory that if weapons can be buffed too. His theory paid of but the buff only lasted for 10 min. he decided to tinker with the holy water more thinking that if it was able to cast a holy effect buff on equips, he should try it on his items, one particular item was his identifying glass and sure enough he heard a particular sound.

***Ding***

**Spectacles successfully created**

**-fame +300**

**-An item with imbued holy properties. What was once an item for identifying equipment gained miracle properties through the blessings of the goddess Freya.**

**Effect: able to identify monsters Hp and Mp along with its monster description**

**All stat + 5**

* * *

***Ding* New quest received.**

**Patent Pending**

**You have created an original item, you may choose to patent said item for its intellectual copyright. Please visit your nearest gringots bank,patenting items cost 1000 gold. Items that are patented can be sold to shops throughout the world of Versailles.**

**Quest difficulty : D**

**Rewards : 5% monthly gold income from total of sales sold throughout Versailless.**

Zed decided that it was a pretty good investment and should invest. normally no player should have that kind of money with the release of royal road that was only new, but being lucky enough to have stumbled upon the church of freya' s quest was lucky. Well normally it was just a normal quest that can be acquired early in the game but the detection skill to spot ghost or reveal hidden enemies in royal road require you to be a high lv profession. Zed was lucky he discovered the ruwatch skill by accident. He finally arrived at the bank and Inside Zed made another bussiness transaction and ended it with a shake of hands with the goblins transaction successfully concluded. Zed too gained his personal accountant named Griphook within the bank to handle his accounts in case something bad happens.

***Ding***

**Quest Completed**

**-New window available**

**-Will now start receiving funds from patented items. Money will be transferred directly to the bank.**

**-Level up x6**

* * *

***Ding***

**New stat window available**

**-Shows the amount of your investment progress.**

After Zed completed his quest zed read his repair and identifying skill books and bought potions from the alchemists then decided to finally explore .

**Skills Learned:**

**Identification (Lv. 1 0%): Enables you to learn the true value of unidentified items.**

**Mana consumption: 30.**

* * *

**Repair (Lv. 1 0%): Enables you to repair weapons and armors. Beyond Lv. 5, you can forge new weapons and gears.**

**Mana consumption: 30**

* * *

**Zed's stats:**

**Status Window**

**Name: Zed **

**Primary Class: Mage**

**Health 570 Mana 900**

**Level 16**

**Fame 300**

**Health Regen/Sec 2.2 **

**Mana Regen/Sec 3.6**

**Strength 20**

** Agility 30**

**Wisdom 50 ( +20 ) **

**Intelligence 70 ( +20 )**

**Stamina 25 Vitality 40**

**Concentration 15 Focus 20**

**Dexterity 40**

**- +20 int and +20 wis**

**- Casting speed +5%**

**-Enables equip of light clothing material**

**-Unable to wear heavy weapon and armor**

**- Bonus damage while wielding staff weapon + 10%**

**Side story:**

**Jack POV:**

Jack was pretty high level, he was a lv 90 thief. He was a very proactive and a sneaky person. He had his own guild and was high on his the start Jack wanted to be a pirate in honor of his favorite ancestor Jack Sparrow. but realized that those class were at another continent or at cities near the ocean and wasn't available able to because he was born near the city The Citadel of Serabourg, Rosenheim Kingdom and not near the ocean. Jack settled for the next big thing, a thief. Quick and precise, stealthy and graceful, He was dubbed as Jack the ripper and he was a master thief, he was was also an npc. He had heard about some captain of the kingdom was giving away plenty of money to some Freeman, He thought that that Freeman was very easy pickings but he was busy at the moment, he was playing hooky with the girls and brag about his heroics/infamy. Trully he was a pureblood with skills, pristege and political power through bribes. Thanks to this though zed has his 2 weeks safe from Jack. 2 weeks Jack was running low on money then he remembered that rumor of that Freeman, He looked around town and gathered some information and after some time he found him. a sinister smile crawled on his lips and formed a plan. Jack hired a beggar to distract zed and he pickpocketed zed and didn't notice him at all. After walking away Jack smiled and thought "just like taking candy from a baby". After that event Jack went to a very expensive bar on the next city and partied like no tomorrow. Next day came and the manager came to collect his bill. Jack was feeling generous and handed the man a pouch seemingly full stuff and Jack began to walk home that is when suddenly he heard the manager snapped his fingers and guards barred the door and Jack said "what's going on?", the manager glared at Jack and said "Harharhar very funny joke now where's my money? Jack replied that he already handed him the the money. The manager then went to the nearby table and empty the pouch that it was filled with large amount of copper and silvers ,sadly no gold. Jack gasped and thought this doesn't end well for him. Day's later news spread that Jack has been duped and his very Famous/infamous guild broke down. The future generations from today told stories about Jack and how he blundered big time. Grown ups told stories of Jack , they even made a poem about him.

**Jack be nimble , Jack be quick**

**He's so famous, he can't be beat**

**Jack was sure he can't be caught**

**until he did in his last job**

**he couldn't stop but drink and eat**

**till came his bill came for just desserts**

**Jack paled and he tried to run**

**he thought he had a very good fun**

**got caught and was sent off to prison**

**oh woe is me, oh woe is me**

**Years went by just like that**

**till it was his time for his judgement day**

**On to the gallows he was seen last**

**May his soul finally rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Date Jan 28 , 20XX**

Dear Diary,

Today my gaming Capsule finally arrived. The company employees that installed that piece of equipment were nice enough fellows and installed it. I asked a bunch of questions about royal road and was satisfied with the answer. They finished their business and went on ahead. I was excited and couldn't help smile on the thought was royal road was launching 2 days from now.

* * *

**Date Jan 30 , 20XX**

Dear diary,

Today is finally the launching date of of that new VRMMO Royal Road. It has been the hottest topic around my peers. Reviews were phenomenal and no doubt this would entice the whole world, me included. They said that time runs 4 times faster in the game, how nice. Today I finally start on a new world.

* * *

**Date Feb 5 , 20XX**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I forgot to write a few days ago. They were right, it was awesome, I still remember my adventures. It went on like this:

I arrived at the library ready to find information from the books. The librarian stopped me and said that I needed a library card to read them. I asked him how would I could get to have one and replied that it cost 1 silver or worked for them. Since I only had 10 copper I decided to work for it. It was a quest and the reward was a library card.

Some time passed and I finally managed to finish the quest and was rewarded with a library card. I then proceeded to read some books. Some of the books, the books I read we're The history of Versailles, Job classes throughout the ages, The history of Rosenheim Kingdom, Magical theory, Tales of the legendary heoroes, The origin of church of freya and plenty of others. I gained some stats here in there with the wis and int stats and gained the skill magic mastery. It was repetitive but the rewards were worth it in the long run. Time passed and I ran out of rye bread. I decided to do a quest at the restaurant to gain cooking skills and gain intimacy with the npc to get some discount. I was hired as a bus boy at first delivering and shopping for ingredients, then was promoted to a waiter. While working I heard some gossips and rumors among the players about some crazy guy attacking the scarecrow nonstop with zeal and a quest handed at the church of freya. The players were stumped, many tried to challenge the quest but couldn't figure on what to do. The quest mentioned some haunted mansion, there were no monster but floating furniture attacked the players leaving them running out of the haunted mansion. It quickly become a popular double dare challenge and a test of courage among the players.

I was promoted yet again as an assistant chef at the kitchen. They were strict with orders and I learned my cooking skills there , it reached pretty high too, around level 5 beginner mastery. I also gained alot of dex and vit stats . I was finally satisfied and resigned on my position, the staff thanked me kindly and I went on my merry way.

I looked for an empty place to train my Magic mastery. My face and body was covered in soot as to mark of my trial and error. Time passed and I was finally able to discover the skill mana bolt and the lumos skill, I gained the concentration and focus stat too. I practiced some more and as time went by, I gained some level of mastery on the skills and gained some int and wis stats too.

I was finally satisfied and decided I need some sort of challenge, I remembered the quest that the church of freya gives from the time I was working at the restaurant. I decided to try that quest and went to the church. The priest of the church gave me 5 holy bottles containing holy water. I arrived at the haunted mansion shortly after walking for 20 minutes and opened the large brown wooden antique door, it looked elegant. I entered the mansion and after stepping 10 meters inside the doors behind me suddenly closed. I shrugged it off as a typical haunted house setting and ventured deep inside. I passed by large pieces of armor, broken furnitures and paintings of people that eyes were giving the feeling of looking at you when you aren't looking at it. I climbed the creaky stairs on the 2nd floor. A sound of crying could be heard on the higher floor and I decided to follow the source of the sound. I climbed another set of stairs and ventured deep into the center of the third floor where the sound originated from. Suddenly the crying stopped, furniture started floating around and started attacking me I tried to dodge of course but some of those furnitures nicked me here and there. I was starting to panic seeing my hp bar started to plummet, I was a low level and the enemy can't be seen. I started casting lumus left and right while starting to spray the holy water from the bottles I received. the number of holy bottles began to dwindle untill the last one was left. I stared to panic more and casted a lumus and quickly opened my last remaining holy bottle. In my hurrying, the holy bottle spilled unto my lumos spell. I was begining to loose hope but suddenly the lumus began to grow double in size and began emitting a blue colored hue . A new skill found itself at my status window. The skill was ruwatch, it has the effect of revealing hidden enemies as well as damaging them if they are caught by the skill. I quickly casted it and revealed two ghost grunting from the spell damage, now that I could see them I then casted mana bolt at them. The ghost ghost decided to hide again but it was all for naught as I recasted my new ruwatch skill and the ghosts efforts were in vain. the ghost's hp suddenly plummeted to red and they suddenly stopped attacking and started begging me to spare them . I replied that I will spare them if they leave the mansion and stop the disturbance they caused. They replied that they can't because they wanted to see their daughter that escaped the assassins that they felled victim to for one last time. A quest window appeared describing their situation and I accepted it. Before I left, I asked the ghost couple for information that might help me to finding their daughter. They only mentioned that their daughter was blonde girl named Sheila and she has a stuffed teddy bear she treasured named Teddy.

I asked around town for some information, hopping from place to place and finally lucked out on finding the haunted mansions former nanny. I asked around regarding the daughter of said mansion and found that after that incident she became very determined and trained very hard everyday and became a soldier. She rose through the ranks very fast and she became the captain of the knights in the kingdom. I asked the Nanny how can I get to meet her and she replied to tell the guards that Annie sent me and that should get Shiela's attention. I thanked Annie and I walked towards the castle admiring the view and saw some nice statues. I received some nice bonus stat that lasts for 24 hours. I finally arrived at the castle and told that guard that I'm looking Shiela and told the guard that I was recommended by Annie. After 15 minutes of waiting Shiela arrived, I greeted her and asked if we could talk somewhere in private. The guards then quickly sprung into defensive position and became very protective of their captain. She defused the situation when she reminded the guards that she didn't receive her tittle and post for nothing and said that this man should not be a problem. Sheila led me to her office and I told her the situation regarding her parents. She didn't believed it right away and threatened me even. I quickly told her about her teddy bear named Teddy, she quickly stood there and gasped, she had no choice but believed the person in front of her. No-one should know the existance of Teddy except her parents and her nanny, She trusted Annie enough that she did not share her secrets with anyone. After that I escorted her back to the ghost mansion and traveled into the third floor.

A tearful family reunion took place and heartfelt words were being exchanged. After a couple of minutes they said goodbye to each other. After that the ghosts was surrounded by light and moved on. Wiping Shiela's eyes he quickly thanked me and gave me 10000 gold as my reward. I gained 6 levels and gained the skill ghost mastery. I was ready to leave the mansion and decided to collect the church of freya quest too. As if reading my thoughts Shiela suddenly cut right in front of me and suggested she report it instead, she looked at my puzzled expression and explained to me that the money I received was in fact the reward that the church was gonna give and it was revealed that it was her who asked the church to commission adventurers in this endeavor. She didn't want to have her parents name be sullied.

This quest finally made more sense to me and after she explained it, a feeling of understanding can be sensed from me. Finally we said goodbye to each other and Sheila was thanked me one last time and left. I stayed a bit longer and experimented the ghost mastery and unlocked the soul strike skill. Feeling satisfied I logged out and went to sleep dreaming happy dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Deciding to finally leave the city, Zed decided to explore, since Zed was a pretty decent level and well prepared, he was able to wander very far, while walking for several hours Zed passed a valley called "The valley of porings". Slimelike creatures could be seen as far as the eye can see, their difference between slimes is that these creatures have a face. They were very cute and very agile, zed decided to hunt some of them like the Orange colored poring that the sysytem labeled to as drops, he managed gain some lvls but was feeling very angry since these creatures are like master thieves since the monsters loot were stolen by these creatures as soon as it is dropped. Zed was wishing he had an AOE (area of effect) spell in his arsenal , deciding to finally move on and cut his losses, he passed through another area while fighting bears, wolves and willows along the way.

Zed had a disturbing encounter near the forest region that made him ran like someone was chasing him to a nearby town. After resting in said town, Zed went the other mountain range and stumbled across a strange looking cave near its mountain top, he then decided to explore it.

**Ding**

**-DUNGEON: You are the first to discover Goblins heaven**

**Benefit: +100 Fame**

**-Every day for one week, double EXP and double item drops.**

**The rarest items will drop from killing the first monster of each type.**

**Subsequent kills will drop common items.**

Zed was happy he found a found a new dungeon, he couldn't help feel excited but remember how it lead to this situation.

**Flashback:**

Zed saw a payer hunting in the middle of the forest, Zed couldn't help but glued his eyes out on the odd looking player. He saw a handsome/fair skinned elf player slashing his sword in hunting... "are those wolf puppies?" zed thought. A very handsome face looked right back at him and allowing him to gaze upon this majestic creatures visage and only one word came to zed's mind "Bishie", I decided to quench his curiosity and greeted him.

"hello." Greeted Zed.

"Hello there stranger fancy meeting you here, might I ask what you are doing here in these neck of the woods." Said the elf.

"Ahh, I'm actually trying to find a nearby city or town and I think I'm lost." explained Zed as a sweatdrop could be seen from the elf.

"Ahh, just head north and you'll see the nearby town." Answered the elf.

"Ahh thank you very much. By the way I couldn't help but notice are those wolf puppies spawning around here? they're so cute." Zed noticed.

"You! they're not cute they're pure evil...EVIL!." the elf shouted.

Somewhere far far away, in the lair of of some superhero a person woke up and said " my evil senses are tingling, evil must be afoot.", So he decided quickly to talk to his sidekick in the living room and said "quick barnicle boy my evil senses are tingling, to the invisible boatmobile." said mermaid man. While readying themselves barnicle boy thought "senile old coot".

The elf couldn't help remember his misadventures with a certain thief hunting the wolf puppies near extinction and with that one wolf that suddenly turned into a werewolf boss. He barely got out of of that very sticky situation no thanks to his thief companion who climbed into the tree and just cheered him while he was faced with the ferocious wild brute and just barely defeated it by pinpointing out the werewolves " eyes" as its weak point and finishing it with his skill (inferno slash) .

"Right... ummmm thanks for the information I better be going now by the way my name's Zed." Introduced himself while thinking "stay away from the crazy elf, a crazy but very beautiful elf, the craziness might be infectious."

"I'm Prince it's nice to meet you." The elf introduced himself.

After they greeted each other, Zed quickly made some excuse and walked away from the creepy elf as fast as he could. He arrived at some town named Payon, he did his shopping in town and was now fully restocked with his equipment fully repaired and he decided to go to the mountains this time.

**Flashback end:**

Zed entered the dungeon, he was greeted with a bunch of bloodthirsty kobolds lv 30. Zed started casting and shouted Soul strike!, since it was Level 6 beginner spell it only did some damage to the kobold. It took 6 soul strike spells to fell 1 kobold while running and evading other kobolds while some hits went through his defences. Zed succeeded in killing the monster and he was greeted with a level up. Proving it a sound strategy, Zed repeated the process, his skills between soul strike and healing hand grew more and more. He then decided to go in deeper while picking out the loots on floor that we're dropped. Zed was greeted kobold warriors lv 40 on the floor 2 and decide to try the same strategy again. It was very difficult to maneuver, and staying in one place as it was, is very countelproductive seeing as there were plenty of mobs and they aggro( term used for monsters that attack players in range ) very easily. Zed was tired, he abused his healing hand like no tomorrow resulting in the skill leveled to intermediate. The skill was a godsend and was more effective than the hp potions he carried, healing hand can heal a good chunk of hp thanks of his high int. After continuous grinding, Zed's soul strike reached intermediate level and gotten a new skill.

**skill learned:**

**Call of the haunted lvl 1(01%)**

**-Summons exploding ghost that randomly strike cells in the target area and do ghost Element damage in the 7x7 area they impact for each hit and have a (3*SkillLV)% chance to stun the target.**

**-Cost 500 mana**

With new skill in hand, Zed was able to breeze though the crowd of kobold warriors and was able to enter to a deeper level, of course zed didn't forget the loots that dropped. Zed was finally having fun, Zed was in a trance, he casted call of the haunted all over the place and screams could be heard, if you listen closely a sound of laughter could be heard. Zed was picking up drops just as fast as monsters were killed, time flew by as he killed the monsters and went to a deeper level wile picking the loots and finally, he reached the floor 8 dungeon. Zed was greeted by different monsters this time, they were savage goblins lv 70 and goblin shaman lv 75. Zed hunted them too, this time he struggled as he dodged the spells and was attacked left and right, he was struck by lightning and fire spells from the shaman and the goblin warriors were looking very savage in their attacks with their bloodshot red eyes. They were pretty hard to kill as they have some kind of buff and the shamans were healing them. Zed noticed the difference because of the goblin shamans bloodlust skill type buff abilities, and they were formidable. Zed went sprinted through a school of monsters, killed the shamans first and the rest fell down like dominos.

Zed reached a large door with gold handle on floor 10. Zed was now a pretty decent level and was pretty confident with himself, he identified the loot he obtained and found the equipment those goblin shaman were wearing were a perfect fit. Zed opened the door There was a large size goblin wearing wearing expensive looking garments and equipment sleeping on his throne. Zed used his spectacles on the goblin.

**Goblin high chancellor**

**lv 90**

**Hp 100% / Mp 100%**

**- A goblin noble with that had a very high position in the goblin race. this particular goblin was forced into seclusion for having lost the secret war.**

**- Have a tendency to Hoard magical relics and Ancient artifacts.**

Zed steeled himself and approached the the beast, his face hidden by his cloak, his body was coated with blood from the monsters he slew. Zed was getting near the goblin boss sensed him.

"Who dares disturb my slumber." Said the Boss Goblin

"..."

"Ahh it's you milord, is it finally time to strike back?." Said the Boss Goblin.

"?." ( Zed was looking for this Lord guy the goblin was mentioning)

the boss goblin was confused by his lords response then noticed the subtle differences about his master. "You! how dare you impersonate my Dark Lord , I'll have you know that no-one can pull that off." Zed understanding that the goblin was referring to him, sweatdropped.

"You shall pay dearly for your actions!." Shouted the boss goblin.

The boss goblin chanted a spell and summoned 5 savage goblins. The boss goblin ( I shall refer to him as BG from now on,) ordered his minions to surround the intruder. Zed read into his plan and decided to stay out of reach of the bosses range and picked the savage goblins one by one with soul strike intermediate 2, but was still outnumbered 5 to 1. The goblin minions were in disarray , BG kept summoning them like there was no tomorrow and the dungeon floor was packed like sardines in a can. Zed was now backed into a corner, BG was now panting but laughing sure for his victory. Zed decided it was time to up his game. Zed performed some strange actions to make the situation more thrilling and chanted/babbled some fancy words that resembled those magical girl shows and used the skill "Call of the haunted", the savage goblins received 2x the damage because there was no place to be knocked away from the sheer force of the spell, oh they bounced alright, but they quickly bounced of each other making them bounced back to the area of the spell. The goblins numbers quickly thinned and zed's window was popping many messages about his "call of the haunted" skill level up and tons of level up popped up. Zed cleared the floor and only the BG was left looking like a badly beaten dog. BG didn't get the chance to cast his complex and advanced spell and got the short end of the stick by underestimating the enemy and through his anger came his downfall. Zed casted one final Soul Strike to finish the boss and the Boss "Goblin High Chancellor fell".

Zed quickly picked up the bosses loot, he picked up a helmet type and an light armor type equip and a golden key. He then picked on the oceans of loot scattered across the room. Normally he wouldn't be able to pick them up due to weight limit restriction, but he was a VIP member of gringots bank, He has received a mystical pouch that transfers his loot to his private storage room in the bank. After one hour of looting(swimming in a pool of cash) he sat down looking very haggard and very tired. If zed could describe the situation he would say that his blisters on his fingers has blisters. He rested a couple of hours and cooked for himself. Zed was finally ready to identify his loot and repair them, suffice to say that he gained mastery on his identify skill and repair skill. He learned blacksmithing skill when reached intermediate repairs and he gained some fame and + to all stats ( +10 all stats when reaching intermediate and +15 when reaching master. that's 10x2 = 20 [ both repair and identify ] and 15x2 = 30 [ for both repair and identify skill ] so +50 to all stats ) out of the mountain of items zed had it was the boss drops that appealed to him the most. They were:

**Crown of deceit**

**-A crown that has an eerie feeling of deception.**

**INT + 4, Reduced Cast time by 10%**

**Def: 10 Due: 60/200**

**Requirements: 200 wis and 200 int**

* * *

**Angelic protection**

**- Guardian Angel's robe.**

**MDEF + 20**

**Def: 30 Dur: 150/450**

**Maximum HP + 900, Maximum MP + 100**

**Add a 3% chance of auto casting Level 1 Healing hand on the user when the user receives Physical Damage.**

**Requirements: Vit 100, Wis 150 and Int 150**

Zed checked his status window.

**Status Window**

**Name Zed Primary Class Mage**

**Health 8000 Mana 9200**

**Level 82**

**Fame 400**

**Health Regen/Sec 3.2 **

**Mana Regen/Sec 4.6**

**Strength 70 **

**Agility 80**

**Wisdom 255 **

**Intelligence 320**

**Stamina 50 **

**Vitality 260**

**Concentration 25 **

**Focus 40**

**Dexterity 100**

As for how I came up with the hp and mp range, well look at weed' s hp stat

level : 68 (3460 = 109 vit stat total) 109 x 30 = 3270 so my formula is to multiply the stat by 30 and add 200 after the total.

-Check weeds stats to compare:

**Character Name:Weed**

**Alignment:Neutral**

**Level:68**

**Profession:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor**

**Title:None**

**Fame:250**

**Health:3460**

**Mana:340**

**Strength:235 +20**

**Agility:200 +20**

**Vitality:89 +20**

**Wisdom:16 + 20**

**Intellect:10 + 20**

**Stamina:89 + 20**

**Fighting Spirit:67 + 20**

**Luck:5 + 20**

**Leadership:68 + 20**

**Art:29 + 100**

**Attack:170**

**Defense:30**

Zed was very happy his character turned out well, he wondered what the key for and the answer was staring at right at him, In front of him was a statue of a robed person with skeletal hands wielding a scythe. there was an altar dedicated to him and there was an elegant looking antique treasure box. Zed tried to open it with his golden key, he closed his eyes praying for the best to open the box. It was a perfect fit and he successfully opened the treasure box.

After opening up the treasure chest Zed found 7 red Books and 1 black book. Zed read the red books first. The books contained detailed information and bibliography of a boy who lost his parents at such a young age by a dark wizard who's name brought fear throughout the populace that when he is reffered at, he is called "He who must not be named. The boy who was named Harry was sent through his aunt that didn't like to be around at his kind ( wizards ) the books where very detailed about how he found out about magic, fighting a basilisk, attending in some dangerous tournament, hunting some artifacts that the dark Lord attached his souls to, loosing his mentor, fighting between the forces of good and evil and won. After finishing through the books zed heard a sound on his menu.

**Ding**

**You have read about a legendary person**

**All stats + 10**

**int + 10**

**wis+ 10**

**You have gained the tittle "your a wizard harry"**

**- Famous words that were spoken to a young wizard oozing with potential and opened his eyes to the wonders of magic.**

**casting speed 5%**

**Familiarity with NPC +30%**

Zed then read the black book. It was a skill book rank A-SS and there stood a note : There is no good or evil, it is through our actions that defines who we are.

**Ding**

**Skill learned:**

**-Aveda Kadevra [ fixed skill ]**

**-known as the killing curse. originally this spell was to relieve patients from their suffering if they were incurable.**

**- An all out attack spell that uses all the the casters mp**

**- Believed to be a one shot one kill spell that all magic users covet. but the book states that regular monsters has 1/2 chance to kill instantly mini bosses has 1/3 the success and main bosses 1/4 chance of success.**

**- Additional success is added depending on the casters lv and int**

**- Due to the nature of this spell, you can only use it once a day.**

Zed gasped, how was he supposed to know that this was possible, if this was just the books, how about those three rusty looking things found inside the treasure box. Zed quickly used his master identifying skill on those items. Zed didn't hesitate and was rewarded with the result.

**Invisibility Cloak**

**def:0 durability:50/100**

**all stats +5**

**all spell resistance +5%**

**able to use shadow walk skill : user can use this skill to hide his/her presence and can move about freely 150 mana per minute.**

**[?]**

**requirements : 300 int & 200 wis**

**- One of the three deathly hollows Said cloak used by avatar of death.**

* * *

**Elder Wand**

**attack:0 durability:50/100**

**all stats + 5**

**all spell resistance +5%**

**[?]**

**requirements: 300 int & 200 wis**

**- One of the three deathly hollows. Said wand was used by the avatar of death.**

* * *

**Resurrection stone ( ring form )**

**def:0 durability:50/100**

**all stats + 5**

**all spell resistance +5%**

**[?]**

**requirements: 300 int & 200 wis**

**- One of the three deathly hollows. Said ring was used by the avatar of death.**

Zed was feeling happy and the same time sad. the effects were awesome but sadly the defence and attack were zero. Zed was contemplating on what to do with these 3 items , he could auction it off , they were unique items and as such it would be a perfect trophy for some rich collector but for some reason he was drawn to these items and decided to try them out since he barely fit the requirements, they were pretty high. Zed was surprised to to hear a system notice.

**Ding**

**you have discovered ? secret class, would you like to change class? once you have selected yes there is no turning back, changes will be permanent.**

**Yes/No**

"... " Silence filled the air and Zed stood there for about an hour. debate filled his mind.

"What if this is a bad class like a sculptor... man that would have been embarrassing. No no no this is definitely mage related class seing as the requirement needed high amount of wis and int." Zed thought

After another hour of inner debate Zed gave in to his curiosity and clicked yes.

**Ding**

**you have converted to Master of Death class**

**- Dark affinity + 30%**

**- int+30 and wis+30**

**-cast speed +10%**

**- able to wear any gears as long as user meets the requirements.**

**- Cold resistance +30%**

**- Cannot change class**

**+ All stats are added 20 points.**

**+ At night time all stats increase by 30% in addition.**

**+ Enables you to equip certain items specialized for the class.**

**+ Increases Attack Power for the elder wand.**

**+ Decreases Mana Consumption for the summon dementors skill.**

**+ Increases Fame by killing monsters or players.**

* * *

**Skills Learned:**

**-Summon dementors. [fixed]( able to summon dementors that are known to suck the life of the living )**

**-number of dementors summoned increase every 40 lvls ( HP and MP of dementors dependent on the int of the user**

**- Mana cost 2000 Mp**

* * *

**Avatar of the master of death lvl1 (01%)**

**-lessen log-in waiting time by one hour when player dies.( As death's avatar you won't get that many breaks keeping your duty.)**

**Zed's Eq also glowed and showed New stats.**

* * *

**Invisibility Cloak**

**Def:(status of def is same as users lv) Durability:indestructible**

**all stats +5**

**all spell resistance +5%**

**able to use shadow walk skill : user can use this skill to hide his/her presence and can move about freely 150 mana per minute.**

**[?] ( item is bound to character zed by soul link, item cannot be stolen dropped or traded)**

**requirements : 300 int & 200 wis**

**- One of the three deathly hollows. Said ring was used by the avatar of death.**

* * *

**Elder Wand**

**attack:(status of attack is twice the users lv) durability: indestructible**

**-Spell damage increase 20%**

**all stats + 5**

**all spell resistance +5%**

**[?] ( item is bound to character zed by soul link, item cannot be stolen dropped or traded)**

**requirements: 300 int & 200 wis**

**- One of the three deathly hollows. Said ring was used by the avatar of death.**

* * *

**Resurrection stone ( ring form )**

**Def:(status of def is same as users lv) Durability: indestructible**

**-Able to send messages across the world. Bypasses area that has message restriction.**

**all stats + 5**

**all spell resistance +5%**

**[?] ( item is bound to character zed by soul link, item cannot be stolen dropped or traded)**

**requirements: 300 int & 200 wis**

**- One of the three deathly hollows. Said ring was used by the avatar of death.**

* * *

**Ding**

**-Syastem notice**

**you have discovered a secret class, Cannot change class**

**-you have earned a free skill, the next action you take will become a skill learned.**

Zed: hmmm the items bound to me are above average but they cannot truly shine since I'm only a middle level player so my survival is first priority.

After finishing his thoughts zed willed his magic and casted healing hand in a way spreading his spell. Zed poured his mana generously to that effect

**Ding**

**skill learned :**

**Sanctuary:**

**-Creates a 5x5 area sanctuary effect around the targeted cell. Characters and non-undead/demon monsters within the sanctuary are healed (see amount below) once a second unless at Maximum HP.**

**Undead property and Demon family monsters take Holy property damage equal to half the sanctuary's heal, rounded down and are knocked back out of the effect each time. The maximum number of valid healing targets is equal to 6+2*SkillLV, the maximum number of valid damage targets is equal to 3+SkillLV.**

**The spell affecting one player or monster once is counted as 1 target. If it affects a player or monster more than once, then it will count as a valid target more than once. If the maximum number of valid targets is exceeded, the spell will come to an end prematurely.**

**Valid targets are determined by the following priority:**

**1/ Player with Current HP less than Maximum HP.**

**2/ Non-Undead property/Demon family monsters with Current HP less than Maximum HP.**

**3/ Undead property and Demon family monsters.**

**Multiple Sanctuaries can be stacked on each other and as long as the maximum number of valid targets is not exceeded, each will last to their full duration.**

**-Cast Time 5 sec**

**-Skill lasts 1-2 minute per cast**

**-Cost Mana 1500 mp**

**Level Description**

**1 100 HP, 50 Damage**

**2 200 HP, 100 Damage**

**3 300 HP, 150 Damage**

**4 400 HP, 200 Damage**

**5 500 HP, 250 Damage**

**6 600 HP, 300 Damage**

**7 777 HP, 388 Damage**

**8 777 HP, 388 Damage**

**9 777 HP, 388 Damage**

**10 777 HP, 388 Damage**

Zed wore his new equipments doublechecking if he forgot something and walked towards the nearest town.

Zed's stats:

**Status Window**

**Character Name Zed Alignment Chaotic**

**Level 85**

**Profession Master of Death Titles You're a wizard harry**

**Fame 400 **

**Infamy 0**

**Health 8930 **

**Mana 9300**

**Strength 80 **

**Agility 90**

**Stamina 60 **

**Vitality 270**

**Dexterity 110 **

**Luck 65**

**Wisdom 285 **

**Intellect 350**

**Attack 85**

**Defense 210**

**[Magic Affinity]**

**Fire 5% [] Water 5%**

**Earth 5% [] Air 5%**

**Holy 5% [] Dark 35%**

**Unused stat points: 5**

**Miscellaneous Bonuses and Penalties:**

**+ All stats are added 20 points.**

**+ At night time all stats increase by 30% in addition.**

**+ Enables you to equip certain items specialized for the class.**

**+ Increases Attack Power for the elder wand.**

**+ Decreases Mana Consumption for the summon dementors skill.**

**+ Increases Fame by killing monsters or players.**

**Side story:**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world, the leader of light, Commander of the Order of the Phoenix, Magics chosen one...yadayadaya... .etc. and last but not the least the bearer of the tittle Master of Death. After countless millennia Harry potter the master of death is finally reunited with his family and wife. He was frolicking around without a care in the world.

A few years before, a tired battered and worn out harry potter could be seen sitting in his office. Then, just then he got an idea, He willed his magic on his deathly hollows to find a worthy master as a replacement for them, why? He was tired of course performing his duty that entailed his tittle and that is to manage souls. days passed , month's passed, and years passes by. Harry was beginning to to loose hope and stared wallowing during his break time( no day off for this job ), just as he was about to sit in his comfortable chair to wallow yet again , he felt a tug on his magic. Finally after many eons, somebody has finally been compatible. Harry was finally free of the tittle of master of death and its duties. Harry was jumping up and down dancing around and getting drunk. He finally decided to contact his family. This is where we currently found the situation where harry is acting really carefree.

After partying for so many hours harry was finally tired, harry finally fell to sleep in deep bliss... on closer inspection a deep whisper could be heard " To you my successor Godspeed and goodluck, I know you will definitely it, you'll be fates next whipping boy after all "... a faint smile on Harry's lips could be seen.

On a galaxy and dimensions far far away a teen named zed felt a very very deep shiver. Zed thought "I have a very bad bad feeling about this I hope it's just me."

As if on Que, on the other side of the galaxy and dimensions far far away Harry replied " How very wrong you are , very wrong you are my successor. May God have mercy on your poor pitiful soul." Harry said sadly and sagely .


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Date Feb 12 , 20XX**

Dear Diary,

This week was AWESOME!, I had gotten a secret class job at royal road. I had prepared a secret party to congratulate myself the other day, I think I overstuffed myself because a had a bad case of diarrhea the next day. Let's not describe the gruesome details about that and move on to greener pastures. Anyway I had gotten a mail from Unicorn Corp the next day. Excitingly I opened the box, it contained a letter and another wrapped box. I opened the letter from Unicorn Corp. that was addressed to me congratulating me in finding a hidden class that was part of an Easter egg hunt. They explained that these were items, quests, or classes that are carefully hidden throughout the game. They also sent an exact replica of said items to me pertaining to my Easter egg hidden class equipment. "Yay Cosplay" I happily thought, and began to store them for Halloween or a Cosplay convention event. There was a separate later though , it only said "Good Luck from H.J.P". I laughed for around 5 minutes to the thoughtful employees who developed Royal Road, I mean they even made a letter complimenting about the story of the boy wizard I read in that book into Royal Road, I mean it's the exact initials of [ Harry James Potter ].

What?, you think I'm babbling some RL stuff too much?, Sure sure always a critic, fine I'll go to the details on how I got the secret class. It all started when I was heading out to explore. I walked for hours and didn't see anything worth mentioning. I stumbled upon a valley filled with what looks like blobs of gelatinous goo. The slimelike creatures had cute baby faces. They totally looked cute and I was tempted to sit at them, oh how wonderfull it would be to have a cushion/pillow or a beanie bag to sit on but alas it was a monster."Maybe if I can find someone with a taming skill I can get one of these monsters to be my sweet pillow." while I was thinking this That Orange blob of goo looked at me funny!, taking offense I said "take this Soul Strike!", the offending monster called drops exploded into pieces like a gelatinous filled balloon that popped. It dropped some items but the other gelatinous slimelike things had a sudden glint in their eyes and was racing at the dropped items, they look like there was a sale of 50% on meat at the store. They were stealing my loot! I quickly cast another soul strike spell some more and was feeling dejected as time went by. There seems to an endless amount to them, with a sigh, I decided to move on, I did get to see something strange though, At the end of the hill I saw a medium size type of those monsters with a halo and white feathery wings, it was followed with many types of those blob collored monsters like a pope on parade. I secretly laughed for 3 minutes while muttering "crazy game developers".

A couple of hours passed, I came across a forested zone. The trees were luscious and vivid green and very tall. After scanning my surroundings I managed to find a nice shade and cooked for myself. "Ahh what a nice view, so peaceful so..." Zed was cut off in his train of thoughts when he heard sounds of fighting in vicinity. Finishing up my lunch, I packed up my things and headed to the sound of fighting. I saw a player who was hunting wolf puppies with so much zeal and concentration, Captured by his graceful movements I stood the and watched. He was a very beautiful elf that seemed to be glowing in the sunlight, the only thing I noticed is that he seems to enjoy blood to much as his elegant ways of killing his prey seemed to involve lots of blood.

The elf finally seemed to notice me and headed on my direction. I decided to introduce myself and he did the same. He was called prince , I decide to make small talk and asked direction for the nearest town, he replied that it was in the north direction of the forest. Feeling awkward I asked him why he was hunting those innocent wolf puppies. He seemed to respond rather violently and said that they were pure evil and shouted the word Evil! some more. After calming himself down he was mumbling about some stupid wolf, some stupid werewolf and I heard him mumble some name over and over again. Curiosity came over me and I decided to focus on that name who seemed to cause the elf Prince with grief. I finally heard it...it was something something dragon. I didn't get to hear it all the way through, I decided to go closer to satisfy my curiosity, After walking a few meters I finally heard it. It was lolididragon, Prince suddenly noticed me and I prefusely apologize saying that I was curious about the name he was mumbling. I thanked him for the information and Walked north hurriedly. While walking I was thinking how he must think how crazy I am. I quickly surmised that the elf was crazy too, I mean he was smiling while hunting those cute puppies and was covered in blood, a blood elf. Damn his craziness must be infectious.

I restocked my supplies in the nearby town the elf pointed me too and finally headed to the other direction where I met that elf.

Hmmmm I'm very sorry my dear Diary but I'm very hungry at the moment, I'll tell you about the rest of my adventures later.


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**AN:** This is the last diary session for this this fic, so please bear with me.

* * *

**Date Feb 13 , 20XX**

Dear Diary,

I finally resumed my adventure, the strange meeting with prince was to my outmost surprise, very creepy and what's the word... disturbing. Ahh , he'll probably get some strange nickname attached to him along with with his battle prowess, probably get many fanclubs too, whether that's lucky or unlucky remains to be seen...? what are you looking at me like that for ? you think I'm crazy for thinking how could that be unlucky?, You poor poor soul, you don't know how dangerous bishie people's lives are. Fears of getting mobbed by girls/boys , some crazy stalkers, some very determined stalkers who's trying to steal your underwear. Okay I'll stop mentioning more. That's descriptive enough for you?, now where was I my dear diary?, Ahh right I was trekking down some mountain, sadly nothing was interesting. Along the way, I camped for the night and continued exploring the next day.

I fear I may have gotten lost, while walking to a random direction, I stumbled upon a well hidden cave near the mountaintop. Noticing the pop-up accompanied by the ding sound, I then checked the pop-up window and learned that this place was a dungeon called Goblin's Heaven. I entered the cave avoiding to make some huge sounds, surprisingly the dungeon wasn't dark, the cave walls was filled with glowing ores. Taking in the scenery I ventured deeper, There was a community of what looked liked kobolds, I used my spectacles on one of them (Kobolds are canine monsters that live in a pack. They can construct their own weapons, but those are mostly very crude compared to Human weapons. So they steal Human weapons and use them without reconstruction) monsters and found out they were level 30 and I was only half their levels.

I managed to find one that was isolated from the other kobolds and unleashed my soul strike spell on him, it took awhile but I prevailed. Picking up the loots I repeated the process over and over again. I won't bore you with the repetetive details, but sufficed to say my soul strike mastery went intermediate level. I had also gotten an AOE skill called "Call of the Haunted" that I unlocked, I switched my strategy to gathering them monsters in one place and bombarding them with my new spell. The deeper I went to the dungeon, the monsters level also got higher until I reached floor 9 that I encountered some new monsters. They were goblins that was native to this dungeon and was very well equipped, I'm practically beaming at the thought of rare drops. I struggled very hard to survive this new species of goblins that looked very intimidating. They have with their group what looked like goblin shamans, The battle dragged on for half an hour and I figured out a pattern, their shamans could heal their allies and enhance the warrior goblins. I took actions to kill the shamans first. The rest went falling like Dominos and as they say, "The rest is history".

After picking the loots, I made camp for the night. I gained levels immensely and distributed my stats to its proper build and I also gained some level mastery on my first AOE spell. The next day I stayed and hunted some more and decided to continue on after gaining intermediate skill mastery of said AOE skill. Time passed and my skill finally reached intermediate, I then decided to head deeper. I found some typical dungeon boss Door made of iron and found that there was a lion shaped doorknob to give it a hint of elegance, it definitely complimented the theme . I opened the room and saw upon a well lit room with a medium size space, a creature was sitting on top of what looks like a throne seemingly scrutinizing me as I entered. This boss gave me enough time so I used my spectacles on him. The goblin finally spoke to me in familiarity mistaking me for some dark Lord person. I looked confused, so did the this boss who was named High goblin chancellor from what the spectacles told me. I couldn't help noticed the expensive looking and elegant equipment he was wearing and I just stood there fantasizing about those loots.

After giving me a closer look, the boss came to the conclusion that I was an imposter, enraged and angered by his mishap, he unleashed a wave of killer intent. I faltered a bit and staggered for a moment but was able to compose myself. The boss chanted his spell of choice and summoned some Goblin minions. He commanded his minions to box me in but luckily I managed to dodge their attempt while throwing some spells whenever I get the chance. The boss summoned some more minions and buffed them and then repeated the process while I evaded and casted healing hand whenever my Hp was below 50%.

Time went on and I was backed into a corner, I heard a long villainous laugh from the boss, he was gloating to me and gave a long speech about how it was a bad decision to impersonate his Dark Lord while complimenting about my taste because of his wondrous dark lord's teaching greatness was so great that someone was impersonating him. The boss asked me if I had any last words. Complying to boss goblins demand I gave some gibberish speech about the hero saves the day and acted like I was one doing exaggerated moves mirroring those magical girls or those power rangers show when they are about to execute their special attacks and casted my intermediate call of the haunted skill. The spell was so effective since there was no room for the goblins to evade, and the monster inside the room was forced to feel the brunt of my attacks. I managed to increase some level and skill after casting it some more. The room finally devoid of monsters save for the boss goblin high chancellor himself looking like he's on his last legs. Not making the mistake he made by giving his opponent time to prepare by asking them if they have any last words , I casted my soul strike spell and the Boss was felled leaving behind some drops, I quickly picked them up and also gathered the many loots lying around.

Without the weight restriction due to having a portable storage that was the perks of being a gringots VIP member, I was able to amass large quantities of equipment that sure to buy a castle if I sold them. I decided to take my time into identifying and repairing the equipments that I had gotten, I managed to gain mastery of my identifying skill and repair skill after countless hours of repairing and identifying the equipments from the monsters in the dungeon. Along the way, I also learned blacksmithing that branched out from the repair skill while I received a noticed that I had gained some stats after mastering the repair and identify skills. Three items caught my attention, those items were the crown of deceit , angels protection and a golden key. The items complimented my class so I wore them, pondering what the key was for I took a look around the dungeon for a treasure box.

I found an elegant box in front of the altar of a wraithlike creature statue wielding a scythe, I had gotten some fame and temporary bonus stats from it. After admiring the view, I inserted the golden key and opened the treasure box. I found a set of 7 red books , a black leathery book and 3 set of plain looking wand, cloak and ring. I read the 7 red books first , it contained a story of a wizard who lived in adversity and risen to power and battled to forces of darkness and triumphed. It was a really good book and I surprisingly gained alot of stats and a tittle to boot. I was overcome with happiness and wondered what the rest of the items we're. The black book that I read next contained a powerhouse skill. I did a small happy dance then and there. After a few minutes I identified rest of the equipment.

The items now identified (invisibility Cloak, resurrection stone and the elder wand) were unique, although they have 0 attack and defense , the bonus stats they provide we're substantial. Surprisingly, the items have a very high int and wis requirements but they were still ok to me and wore them.

A pop-up messaged informed me that by wearing the items I had gained access to a permanent secret class. I pondered upon which decisions to make and weighed the pros and cons. I decided that it was worth the risk and accepted the class.

I was covered in light and the system in formed me of my class, the Master of Death class. I thought of how cliche it was until I saw the 2 skills I learned. The summon dementors and Avatar of the master of death had great potential and the bonus stats and effect from the class where above average, "that's a secret class for you" I said and whistled. The cloak , wand and ring seem to glow and the stats that were sealed were unsealed and became bound to me. It was a really nice addition to my repertoire. I double checked my surrounding to check if I missed anything but found nothing. I then logged off the game took a bath , eat dinner and finally slept in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed logged back to royal road feeling excited. He was fidgeting like a kid on sugar high. Zed was thinking of what to do next, he was pretty high level and should probably joined a guild or make one. Probably gain a city to control considering he has vast fortunes of currency in game to support a city.

Zed walked to a random directions while his thoughts we're filled with possibilities. After a few hours of walking zed stumbled upon a couple of players with a pet cat-like creature.

Those players halted zed and one of them said:

"Halt!, you!, A player that looks very shady like you must have have lots of rare valuables" the man said.

Zed sweatdropped on what the man said to him, zed thought "I'm shady? , sigh..., I never noticed, it's probably because of my new cloak, I probably looked like some evil villain. though he was right that I have rare valuables though."

"No response ehh?, I guess your right James" said the woman

"You're right Jessie" said James

"Shall we do the usual?" asked James

"yes let's " replied Jessie

On cue some sort of music intro started playing.

* * *

**JESSIE:**

"Prepare for trouble!"

**JAMES:**

"Make it double!"

**JESSIE:**

"To protect the world from devastation!"

**JAMES:**

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

**JESSIE:**

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

**JAMES:**

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

**JESSIE:**

"Jessie!"

**JAMES:**

"James!"

**JESSIE:**

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

**JAMES:**

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

**MEOWTH:**

"Meowth! that's right!"

* * *

End music while showers of confetti were produced on the background.

Zed couldn't help contain himself any longer and laughed his ass off, he guffawed, gasped, and spluttered words of ...of laughter.

The other group were stunned.

"Hey Jessie that guys laughing at our team motto" said James.

"Your right James, let's teach him not to laugh at our sacred motto" said Jessie.

"That's right!, Meowth!" the cat said now revealed to be meowth.

"Let's teach him a lesson" said James.

"That's right and make it doubled" replied Jessie.

"time to show him, we mean business" said James.

"Yes let's!, I'll go first go arbok!" a snakelike creature appeared.

"Its my turn, go weezing!" a smoglike ballonish creature. appeared.

" Don't forget about me, Meowth!" the cat-like creature said.

Zed was stunned... only for a minute then started laughing again.

" I think he's crazy Jessie" Said James.

" your right James" replied Jessie

"Meowth! that's right." Agreed Meowth.

"Ahahahahaha!, Ahahahahahahahaha, cough! cough!. ahh... that's better. I'm sorry about that " Zed apologized.

"Its not funny, we took up a couple of days to come up with that and your laughing your ass off." Explained James.

"Its to late to apologize now, you better surrender ,your outnumbered 5 to 1." Threathened Jessie

"Meowth! that's right" Meowth agreed

"Ahahahahahahahaha... sorry.. sorry about that, I was thinking you said that you outnumber me 5 to 1?" Zed replied faking confusion.

"That's right! what's so funny?" Asked Jessie.

"ohh sorry about that well it goes like this, "Summon Dementors!" Zed said as two wraithlike creatures appeared (since he was lv 80+ he summoned 2).

The temperature suddenly plummeted and the party of James,Jessie, and meowth were shaking while arbok and wheezing vanished in a plume of smoke.

" we're sorry, we're sorry please call them off " the group begged.

"okay, okay, as long as you know what's good for you (the dementors were dismissed.)" Said Zed.

Zed was about to walk away away when he heard a shout, "WAIT!" Zed stoped in his tracks. He then turned around to see what these people want.

"WAIT! ... please wait!." Begged James

"okay you have my attention." said Zed.

"YOU!, you whose aura that screams mystery and those creatures you summoned that **SCREAMS EVIL!,** you who radiates the aura of a leader. Please lead this humble group to greatness." James and his team begged.

"Yes!, please lead us poor souls who are unworthy of your presence the way to salvation." Said Jessie

"Meowth! that's right." Meowth agreed

"well I have been thinking of joining a guild so why not?" Zed said as he reconsidered

"That's great you're perfect to lead us." James said in an uplifting mood.

**James invites you to guild Team Rocket**

**Yes/No**

"Yes" said Zed.

**You have joined Team Rocket Guild**

* * *

**You have been promoted to guild leader!**

"Yes!. " Shouted Jessie, James and Meowth simultaniously

"By the way what's you're name." Asked James

"My name's Zed and before I forget what does this guild do?." Introduced Zed.

"Well, we're a group of evil organization built for world domination." James said casually.

"That's right Boss." replied Jessie.

"Meowth! that's right." Meowth agreed

**" ...WHAT!?."** Shouted Zed.


	8. Chapter 8

**********Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed was in a delima, In one swell swoop and a series of random mumbo jumbo, he became a leader of an evil organization that was he'll bent on world domination.

_"At least it won't harm real people's lives seing that it's only a game"_ Zed thought and pondered.

"_Ahhh that's it!, I think what these weirdos meant by evil organization is that were going to control and expand a city, monopolize mines, items, equipments and dungeons and also expand a military empire, That's evil right?. I'll just have to be a fair leader to avoid a revolt and attract people people to my city while other towns becomes abandoned, [ ! ] what an ingenious plan. I can only say it's Evil, very very evil._" Zed thought while a smirk forms on his face.

"Mwahahahaahahahahahahahaha." Zed couldn't help but laugh evilly.

"Look James , look at that evil laugh, together with his villainous aura he just screams super villain. we've hit the jackpot." Said Jessie.

"I couldn't help but agree with you Jessie, were going to be famous before we know it, I knew we made the right decision." Said James

"Meowth! that's right." Meowth agreed.

After finishing up zed's evil laugh zed couldn't help but remember a question that has been bugging him.

"Ahh that's right I've been meaning to ask, what are those strange creatures you guys fought with?." Asked Zed.

"Those creatures are called pokemon, We, I mean Jessie and I, along with 2 other friends stumbled upon a hidden class, aren't we great? but seriously why would you be asking us that, don't you have your very own pokemon?." James replied.

"No, mine aren't pokemon but a summon, I too stumbled upon a hidden secret class" answered Zed

"I see." James replied.

"By the way, can you guys show me this NPC who gave you guys this hidden class? I'm wondering if I can learn a thing or two from him." Asked Zed.

"Sure boss, well lead you to him." James said happily as he lead Zed through the destination.

The group led zed through the mountains and finally arrived their destination "Illex Forest".

"Where here , this is Illex Forest, Home to the God of pokemon Arceus. I'll lead you through safely from the maze that this forest is very famously known for. Jessie stay with Meowth and guard the entrance , we don't let just anybody go in here you know." Said James.

"Yes James." Said Jessie.

"Wait, let's take a break first, I'm sure you guys are very tired, just like me." Proposed Zed

"Yes I think your right." Agreed James.

The group took a break and Zed decided too cook a feast for his group. Zed's cooking skills gained a few levels and he unlocked a wine brewery skill from it. The group ate with such intensity that the food quickly disappeared just like that. The group complemented zed about his godly cooking skills and further cemented his image as a capable leader.

After finishing their meals James led Zed to a series of maze in the forest and arrived at a clearing. In the middle of it stood a majestic and elegant figure. A tall and four-legged white colored dog-like creature that had some sort of crown at his neck. Interestingly enough it does not look odd at all and it seems to complement the creatures regal features.

"Ahh it seems your back James, whose you're friend? Is he a prospective potential that qualifies to spread the teachings of my kind?" Said the unknown creature/dog.

"Oh Great Arceus , I apologize for our sudden visit, this is my friend Zed, He would like to talk to you and I hope he is to your liking." James said while bowing his head.

"Greetings Lord Arceus, Zed bowed, Forgive me for the intrusion. I am but a curious little soul, curious about what my friend James ability." Zed explained

"Ahh such good manners , I'm sure you're a perfect disciple material to teach our knowledge too." Arceus replied.

***Ding***

**System message:**

**Would you like to change to pokemon tamer class?**

* * *

***Ding***

**System message:**

**Cannot change to another class.**

"I am honored Lord Arceus, but I already have my respective class, I would still like to learn your teachings though." Asked Zed

"Hmm is that so, then I will give you a test if you are worthy, and since you're not a follower of our teachings, your test will be very difficult , will you still accept?" Explained Arceus.

***Ding***

**Quest:**

**Lord Arceus wants to impart his teachings to you, But you already have a class, so the difficulty of his quest just became very difficult.**

**Difficulty: B**

**Rewards: Unknown**

"I accept."

"alright here's what we're going to do we're to do, I'm gonna summon some creatures and your gonna battle them but only 1 vs 1 ok?. You pass when you defeat all my creatures that I'm summoning to use against you and you fail if your K.O'd. got it?" Arceus Said.

"Understood"

"Ok then I'll start up first. Go Venausaur!" Argues summoned a vllarge plantlike dog creature.

**-Venausaur appeared.**

**-Zed used spectacles.**

* * *

**Venausaur:**

**Description:**

**Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon. After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger, attracting Pokémon with its scent. By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, Venusaur can fill its body with power. Due to the power obtained, Venusaur can perform photosynthesis; as such, Venusaur is more powerful in the summertime. Due to its large size, Venusaur can't run as fast as its pre-evolutions.**

**Ability:**

**Overgrow: Increased damage by x1.5 on Grass attacks when Venusaur is below or at 1/3 of its Max HP.**

**-level 80**

**HP/5000 MP/ 2000**

"Wow! such a powerful and unique creature." Zed said amazed.

"Indeed they are my friend, once they were an abundance of them and they were friendly and respected. People become partners with them and together they created many miracles. Sadly most of them mutated to what the creatures you see here today , wild and savage they become and with it , we lost our place in the world nearly forgotten but remembered by a select few. I have been working on ways for coexistence once again, but that is a story for another time." Explained Arceus.

"Thank you Lord Arceus for telling me the story, but in honor of your history, yes I did manage to get some information out of James. Let's do this honorably. Go dementors! ( 2 dementors appeared) , you! go ready for battle, the other one stay as my reserve." Commanded Zed.

"Interesting creatures you have summoned, I am most pleased with these events. "Scan!" now let's see what your creatures secrets are." Said Arceus.

**Dementors:**

**Description:**

**-Servants of the avatar of death, known to legends as collector of souls. Strength and ability varies from its master. Causes temperature to drop and gives a deadly aura, Causes victims to relieve their most feared memories if they judge you guilty or an enemy by their master. (Hp = int. x 20 , Mp = Player level x 20)**

**Most popular legend refer to them is that they are called Shinigami, balancer of souls and ferry souls to the afterlife.**

**-level XX**

**HP: 7000 MP/: 1500**

_**Note: Zed's int is 350x20 = 7000 hp, Zed's level = 85 x20 = 1500 mp**_

"Hohoo, I see that you're up for the challenge, I'm in for quite a treat, I haven't have this good of a challenge since days of old. This will be a battle to remember. NOW LETS BATTLE!." Arceus said excitedly.

Tune in next time to find out what happened next.


	9. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Battle Sart!.**

Arceus: " I'll go first Venausaur use razor leaf!."

**-Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing team.**

**Dementors -1000 hp (6000hp)**

Zed: "Wow that's powerful now it's my turn. Dementor, shadow ball!."

**-The user hurls a shadowy blob at the target. It may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat.**

**-This attack will hit any target that it comes in contact with.**

**Venausaur: -2000 hp (3000 hp) Sp def greatly fell.**

Zed: "Hoho, that sure stings."

Arceus: "Don't be so sure young man. Venausaur use rest!."

**-The user goes to sleep. It fully restores the user's HP and heals any status problem.**

**Venausaur fully recovers hp (5000 hp)**

Zed: " I see, dementor use shadowball again."

**- Shadow ball critical hit Venausaur (-4999 hp)**

Zed: "take that, I see your venasaur is still asleep."

Arceus: "Not for long," Arceus sung a melodic hym.

**Venausaur woke up.**

Arceus: "I need your strength old friend, venasaur use Petal Dance!."

**-The user attacks the target with scattering petals. The user then becomes confused.**

**Dementors hp -2000 (4000 hp), Venausaur became confused.**

Zed: you made great effort, now dementor finish it with shadow ball.

**Venausaur -2500 (0 hp) Venausaur fainted.**

"**ENOUGH!**, I see you're worthy enough, and I can tell you are still holding back. There would be no point to continue battling using the rest of my pokemon when I already see that you have qualities that qualifies you for my teachings, that and much more." Arceus said.

"You knew?."

"Of course I knew, you didn't use your dementors soul sucking ability. otherwise this battle would have been so one-sided. I see you have enough humility and knowledge that this was a test of your character and you ...PASS." Arceus announced.

**Ding**

**You have completed quest**

**fame +1000**

**you have gained ring of the aincients**

**you have gained the skill Arceus blessings**

**you have gained the skill spectral ball**

**level up**

**level up**

**level up**

"Identify!." Zed used his skill.

**Ring of the Ancients**

**-worn by people long ago when pokemon and people lived in coexistence**

**def:30 durability: 800/1000**

**-int + 20**

**-dex + 50**

**-HP and MP regeneration plus 15%**

"Skills." Zed said to check the new skills he had received.

**Arceus blessings**

**-?**

* * *

**Spectral ball**

**- a unique skill given by Arceus.**

**- able to use mana to form a create an Ultraball that is used to capture creatures(not bound to pokemon capture, can tame other creatures) and form a bond and soul link with the user.(chances may vary depending on circumstances)**

**-Normal pokeball, greatball, ultraball (other types of pokeball) can only catch pokemon with the exception of this skill**

**-Creature that are caught by this method are stored in a pocket dimension where they can rest and recover untill they are needed.**

**-This dimension has infinite space and match the creatures habitats leaving them quite comfortable. It is literally a new world in there.**

**mana cost 5000**

"Ahh before I forget please deliver this egg to to pallet town's mayor. James will know the way." Arceus said.

**Ding**

**Quest: Special Delivery**

**Arceus wants you to deliver an unknown egg to pallet town's mayor**

**Difficulty: C**

**Reward: unknown**

**Failure: Egg is destroyed**

"I accept." Zed answered.

"I'll lead lead the way Lord Arceus. Zed congratulations, you passed Lord Arceus's test and he seems to like you." Said James

"Ahh thanks, now let's get Jessie and meowth." Zed replied.

James led Zed through the forest and met up with Jessie and meowth. They congratulated zed and he explained to them that he received a quest from arceus. They gladly led zed through pallet town, it took a couple of hours walking and they arrived safely at their destination.

**Ding**

**You have arrived at pallet town**

**-A rural town of humble beginnings**

"Where here." James said.

"Yes, this town feels homy and yet you can't help but feel drawn to it." Zed described the town.

"Yes that's what I thought too when me, Jessie and came here for the quest for our class, we met with meowth after we finished the quest. Come, the mayor's house is this way, I will warn you though he is a bit eccentric." Explained James.

"I see, it seems that were here, I'll knock on the door." Zed replied.

"Yes, yes I'll be right there in a moment. Oh, hello James,Jessie and who could forget meowth. are you guys here help me with my experiments?,"

Said the person that revealed to be a middle aged man with brown hair that has a glint in his eyes at the mention of experiment.

"I think I speak for the three of us professor that we'd like to avoid what happened last time, that we shall not mention EVER!., No professor Oak, we're here on official business from Lord Arceus, more specifically my friend Zed here is. Oh, before I forget, let me introduce this loon, this man is professor Oak, self proclaimed scientist extraordinaire and this here is my friend and Boss, Zed." James pointed to Zed.

"Nice to meet you professor oak, I'm here to deliver this egg to you from Lord Arceus." Zed handed the egg over.

"Gasped!, can it be?, is that a pokemon egg?, I can't believe it, pokemon eggs nowadays can only be found inside "Illex Forest" that is closely guarded by Lord Arceus himself, and this could only mean one thing, The time for the coexistence between people and pokemon are upon us and whosoever presents a pokemon egg to the mayor our village shall lead us to prosperity, that's the legend that has been passed down to this town since time immemorial." Said Oak.

**Ding**

**Quest Completed:**

**fame +500**

**Become Lord of Pallet Town**

**(cannot be refused)**

**Level up**

* * *

**Ding**

**Quest: Sucess and Prosperity**

**As the Lord of Pallet Town it is your duty to improve the coexistence between pokemon and humans as it is your duty. Lead the town to prosperity to reclaim its place as the Crown Jewel city of Pallet Town like days of old.**

**Quest accepted automatically**

**(cannot be refused)**

**Difficulty: A**

**Rewards: Unknown**

* * *

**Ding**

**You have now access to the Lord Menu:**

**You can access the**

**- build the town buildings adventurer buildings**

**-Military Status**

**-Economic Status**

**town related things**

* * *

**Ding**

**Arceus Blessings**

**- Able to create exclusive buildings of the forgotten era of pokemon.**

"James , Jessie , Meowth, I have just been promoted to the Lord of this town." Zed announced

"That's great! Congratulations."

"We can finally have a headquarters we can be proud off."

"I'm so happy, were finally 1 step closer to world domination."

"Guys, we all deserve some rest , meet me at the inn in pallet town in 5 days, here's 1000g you guys have a party or a vacation, you guys really deserve it. I'll be going somewhere else to check on something these couple of days." Zed announced.

"Were so lucky, we got a good villainous boss."

"Yes he's so generous I could get 5 star spa treatmeant with half the amount he gave us."

"We could have a feast with that amount of money."

"Yes it's no problem at all, I managed to find a dungeon and gained the 2x exp and 2x drop rate for 2 weeks and let's just say I managed to use those wisely." _(especially with all the loots and gold and equipment that dropped there and with no weight limit, I was able to utilize those 2 weeks to its fullest by avoiding going back to town to store those rare equipments.)_ Zed thought.

"Well , see you guys in 5 days, enjoy" Zed said as he walked somewhere.

"See you too soon boss."

"Good luck to whatever you're planning"

"Still I wonder where he's going?, nahh I'm sure he'll be fine, now on to the feast!."

**Note:** Game currency 100 copper = 1 silver, 100 silver = 1 gold


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed was in pallet town's entrance , he got the feeling like he forgot something, and thought "OMG! what about the town's protection?, any invasion force that's coming for this town can easily conquer it!, what to do, what to do" zed thought until he heard a sound.

ding

* * *

**You have been made Lord of Pallet Town in Lord Arceus's name**

- Arceus casts a barrier in your new town , deflecting invading force's that has I'll intent for your town.

-Barrier lasts 45 Days.

-You have gained 5000 public rewards points towards Lord Arches for becoming Lord of Pallet Town and completing the test earlier.

* * *

"Phew* , I'm saved, thanks Arceus."

"Time to continue my secret side project. Hehehehehehehe."

Zed arrived at the location on where he was going. Where you might ask is this at?, take a guess? no? okay it was the "Valley of the Porings".

Zed walked around for hours looking for something like a needle in a haystack, finally he found what he was looking for and confronted it. It being a monster he saw during his earlier travels that he oh so wanted.

"We finally meet face Obi-wan , I mean my my comfy bean bag / pillow, soon I will have you, my precious ...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The monster in question sweatdropped, and as if understanding what he heard, Zed could hear him say. " It is useless Lord Vader for I shall win, I mean,You'll never take me alive you crazy person!. "

"You!, you can talk!, and you know my inside jokes too!." Zed sweatdropped

"It doesn't matter, ACCEPT your FATE! and become my pillow/ bean bag."

The monster replied "You!, I said it once and I'll say it again "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! EVER!, I summon you my minions protect your master from this evil person." An army of blobs/poring of different species appeared.

"I commend you my future pillow/bean bag, for this battle of outmost importance, I shall leave no stone left unturned and do what I must for a glorious victory. SPECTACLES! do your thing reveal to me the secrets of my pillow/ beanie bag."

* * *

**Angeling**

-Angeling is the final evolution form of Poring! Unlike its cute appearance, it is pretty strong. It has hated humans ever since it spotted other innocent brethren get damaged by them.

HP: 55000  
Level: 20  
Race: Angel  
Property: Holy 4  
Size: Medium  
Hit(100%): 90  
Flee(95%): 163. Base Experience 163  
Walk Speed: Slow Job Experience 144  
Atk Delay :1.07s  
Attack: 120-195 Base Exp Per HP 0.003:1  
Def: 0 Job Exp Per HP 0.003:1  
Magic Def: 70 Delay After Hit Average  
Atk Range: 1 cells Str 1 Int 75  
Spell Range: 10 cells Agi 50 Dex 68  
Sight Range: 12 cells Vit 20. Luk 200

Note: Cells = Meters

**Elements**:

Neutral. 100%  
Water. 0%  
Earth. 0%  
Fire . 0%  
Wind. 0%  
Poison. 0%  
Holy. -100%  
Shadow. 200%  
Ghost. 0%  
Undead. 175%

* * *

**Monster skills:**

**Safety Wall [Lv5]**

-Creates a Safety Wall effect in 1 cell. The effect will protect anyone standing on that cell from 1+SkillLV Physical attacks. The attacks do not have to hit to count against the total number of protected hits. Multiple Safety Walls do not stack on one cell.  
Skills from monsters closer than 4 cells are considered as melee attacks.

Other Notes :  
Cannot be used in Sealed Shrine  
Spell cannot be stacked

Level Description:

1. 2 Protected Hits  
2. 3 Protected Hits  
3. 4 Protected Hits  
4. 5 Protected Hits  
5 . 6 Protected Hits  
6 . 7 Protected Hits  
7. 8 Protected Hits  
8. 9 Protected Hits  
9. 10 Protected Hits  
10. 11 Protected Hits

**Teleportation [Lv1]**

-At level 1, you can teleport to a random spot on the same map. At level 2, you can also choose to teleport to your save point. When Teleportation is actually cast, a window will appear showing the available options (including cancel).

**Heal [Lv9]**

-Heals a target's HP for [(BaseLV+INT)/8]*(4+8*SkillLV). When used against Undead property monsters, it is a holy attack that ignores MDEF and INT, but deals only half damage (that is, HealValue*ElementModifier/2).

**Holy Attribute Attack [Lv 5]**

-Spell attack that is imbued with holy properties.

**Reverse Orcish [Lv1]**

Stay Duration: 1200 sec  
Effect: Changes head of another player to that of an Orc.

**Summon minion [Lv 9]**

-Summon slaves to do your bidding.

* * *

"You must be on steroids if your only level 20, and you have like 55k HP, but luckily for me I'm stronger than you, summon Dementors!, attack them! kill them all accept the blob with Angel wings. You can weaken him and Don't let it teleport." I said.

The creature known as angeling tried to put up a good fight, but luck was not on his side today. With zed's AOE spell "call of the haunted" skill, large amount of gelatinous explosions could be seen.

"Oh the horror of it all" the angeling thought.

It took only 10 minutes and the battle was over and angeling was on its last legs.

"I give up , kill me , boil me or (gulp*) make me a pillow/bean bag, I surrender."said the angeling looking dejected.

"Why are you looking sad? is it because you really don't want to be my pillow/ bean bag?"

"Yes! it's a fate worst than death!." Replied the angeling

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! silly creature, trix are for kids...cough! cough! pardon the terrible pun but seriously?, Why don't you use your slaves/minions as a replacement? You seem to have endless supply of them." I explained

"... (smacks his face) why didn't I think of that? I definitely have infinite minions to do my bidding. Okay mister , you have yourself a deal. But how are you gonna bring me and my minions along?"

"Trust me, this might look and feel weird at first but I promise you will be satisfied with the end result." the angeling noded in anticipation for something.( that sounded dirty ) the angeling secretly thought.

"Spectral ball go !" A black ball-like object could be seen hitting the angeling and sucking it inside the ball.

ding*  
ding*  
ding*

Ting*

* * *

**System message**

You have captured angeling

-fame +200

* * *

"Yessss! , I caught an angeling." cue dramatic music while zed said that with V sign on his fingers.

"~ Hey angeling can you hear me? ~" Zed said telepathically.

"~ Yes, I can hear you... [ ! ]is this a palace ?, [!] and is that a poring shaped throne just for me?, [!] those paintings and murals on the walls are depicting my magnificence? Master I love it here! I'll follow you wherever you go. [!] Are those food ? OMG! they're endless and they seem to have my favorite , oh! munch! munch !munch! call, munch!, when, munch!, you need me, munch! munch!.~"

"~I told you , you would like it, I'll call you when I need you.~"

Zed then went to The Citadel of Serabourg, Rosenheim Kingdom to sell his mountains of loot. He asked around people there to find who was the most reliable merchant and the name Mapan came to light.

He asked around some more and found out about Mapan. Zed heard that Mapan just made a killing on orc lands on the "plains of despair", thankfully he was at Rosenheim kingdom right now and zed managed to track him down.

Zed introduced himself to Mapan and they started doing business which earned him 150k gold when he sold all his stuff to Mapan. Both players were quite happy , especially Mapan when most the equipment zed sold to him had gotten had good stats and some unique items too boot. Friendship quickly formed between them and Mapan informed zed that he was a friend of Weed and shared stories between the two. He told Mapan that he had just become a Lord of a town, and Mapan could relate to the hardship on how to manage the town since weed had also encountered the same problem. Zed asked if Mapan could contact weed and ask if he has advice for a starting Lord seeing as he was one himself.

Zed assured Mapan that the town zed governed has potential and assured him that something would attract many enemies in his town as well as a multitude of players as his town offered something many players woud truly value.

Mapan was curious in the confident tone his new friend was saying "something players would truly value?", what could it be?. It nagged Mapan to no end and it resulted in him nagging zed about it.

Zed struggled , but who could truly resist a merchant whose caliber in tenacity was only second to Weed?. In the end Zed revealed that his town will unveil a hidden class that only his town has access too, the pokemon tamer class, a version of summoner type class and zed told Mapan the battle he had with Arceus and how powerful the creatures trully were. Zed asked to tell only those he trusted with the information as it would garner much hostility on future enemies.

**Flashback:**

while walking towards Rosenheim, zed fiddled with his Lord Menu on some buildings that were only accessible to him and found many wonderful buildings. One particular building caught his eye.

* * *

**Church of Arceus**

-In the hopes of spreading the word of pokemon , Arceus has granted you the construction of his church.

-Doubles exotic products production rate, population of your town.  
-Doubles wheat production and harvest due to its strong connection to nature.  
-Doubles worth Ethic  
-Art + 500 to town  
-Culture +15%  
-Faith + 500 to town  
-Able to convert players to the hidden class "Pokemon Tamer" and indoctrinate them to teachings of pokemon.

Cost of building 50000 Gold

* * *

Zed was thinking " This is a must have for the city, this is a multipurpose building that could put my small rural town in the world map, so expensive to build though" zed sighed.

**End Flashback**

Mapan was stunned, a city that would gain monopoly of a hidden class? now that surely would attract many players and many business opportunity as well as many enemies.

Mapan complied and sent a message to his friend Weed that he just made a new friend and business partner, exaggerating on how much loot the guy was selling that would in turn made him a fortune if he re-sell the items he bought and told Weed about their sharing of stories to his new friend and asked if he had any tips on how to manage a town(Not yet city).

On the other side of the continent Weed was thinking "Wow I'm happy for you Mapan, you made a new friend/client?, and he's asking for tips on how to manage a city, What? be sure to keep what a secret? a secret class you say?. Weeds innerthought was this, "Wow that guy just sold many Japtem?, grumble, grumble, Someone made more money than me, should I tell him some tips?, Well on the plus side the guy is a serious adventurer like me, it might help me get an alliance on a future big city and a secret class to draw in the players? truly a rival has appeared, and its a win-win for me, oh the trade routes of import and export of products that only they would be able to monopolize if they form an alliance filled his greedy mind. Japtem!Japtem!Japtem!., Mapan tell your firend this...". An evil plot filled Weed's mind

Mapan told zed that Weed would like him to build culture stat in his city, and the rest he should figure it out for himself .Zed thought" why would weed tell him to raise the useless culture in his city?, Oh well Weed knows best". Weed finally told Mapan to tell that he would want an alliance in the future.

Unknown to Weed and Zed that in the future , the culture stat is revealed to be very important to keep town's population happy and a avoid a revolt or causes them to migrate to other towns.

Zed told Mapan to tell Weed that he would love too, as soon as his town becomes a city and function properly , Zed will contact Mapan and or Weed. He added Mapan and Weed to his friend list and all parties were very happy. He then bought some supplies especially food and repaired Zed repaired his equipments. Zed then used 2 days on making wine and gained intermediate mastery of the wine skill that resulted in zed getting + 5 all stats.

Zed has now 175k gold in his person, 150k gold from Mapan and 40k from the gold drops from Goblins Heaven. 15k was used to buy tons of cooking ingredients and tons of wine ingredients. He logged out and started to research and to manage his new town then sleep to energize his worn body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed did his research when he logged out, research on how to run a town, turns out most of the town's that were player occupied had very high taxes and isn't very well liked, the rest were sketchy at best. He also researched the Town Morata that Weed rules over, it had so many positive reviews that Zed felt lucky that he met a good friend.

After clicking on some random subjects , zed was alarmed, He found out that the highest level players were at the moment were level 200+ and the average high player was level 150+.

Zed became depressed, until he read another topic about levels, it said that levels aren't everything and mastery of the skills were very important. Zed was relieved by this seeing this message, after all he was only level 100 after completing Arceus's B rank chain quest .

Reading this great news, zed was able to have a calm sleep.

Zed woke up the next day and ate breakfast , did some workout exercises, did his business around the house and logged back to royal road.

As soon as zed logged back in , he quickly headed back to Pallet Town where he quickly met James, Jessie and Meowth.

James: "Hi boss, it's good to see you again."

Jessie: "Yes, we've been having a blast, ahh it pays to have a good leader who knows how to take care of his subordinates."

Meowth: "Meowth! that's right."

Zed: "Guys I have a question for you, what are your levels?."

James: "Ohh getting to business are we?, My levels level 150." James said proudly.

Jessie: "Yes , James has been a hard worker , I'm only level 140."

Meowth: "I've been working hard too boss I'm level 145."

James: "I'm sure our levels are low compared to yours boss."

Zed: " I'm only level 100 sadly." zed said dejectedly.

James, Jessie and meowth were stunned and left their mouths hanging for a good 5 minutes.

Zed: "Sigh, I knew it, they're disappointed in me." zed said with a sigh.

Unknown to Zed , the thoughts on his subordinates were the opposite of what he has thinking, these thought lingered on how he defeated them on their encounter.

James: "What are you sad about boss?, we're not disappointed in you, on the contrary were very impressed with you."

Jessie: "Yeah, your just like that Ketchem named player that we use to harass because he was so cocky spouting nonsense about Justice all the time."

James: "Yes, we sticked to him like a cockroach, and built thousand of pitfall traps, but sadly we lost everytime."

Meowth: "Yeah, we also spent all our gold earnings building up lots of fancy machines and robots , that we've prolly mastered our construction and engineering skills to max, sadly all of them failed and foiled by that BRAT!, We maxed out our shoveling skills too since we seem to get that BRAT! to fall into them pitfalls often."

James: "But then we met you, since then we've been rising to road to success and we never looked back."

Jessie: "James is right, you bested us when you weren't even level 100 when we first met. If that doesn't say anything I don't know what does."

Meowth: " Meowth! that's right."

Zed: "actually I was only of level 85 when we met."

James: "See!, that's just proves our point, levels aren't everything."

Zed: "Thanks guys, now onto important matters. Well have a group meeting to start up on our future plans."

James: "Oh, I know just the place to have our meeting. Before you quickly left 5 days ago , professor Oak said that you now own the mansion on top of the hill since you just became the Lord after all."

Zed: "That's great , I'll serve some food and wine this meeting."

James: " Did you say wine?"

Jessie: "we get not just get your delicious food but wine as well?"

Meowth: "Oh were living the life baby, count me in, Meowth!"

The group arrived at the mansion and found the meeting spot, Zed prepared many delicious and expensive foods and quite high grade ingredients too that he mastered his cooking skills and got another +5 to all stats again. He also served up the wines he made from rosenheim and the group happily ate them all.

Zed: "All right, now that we've finished eating, let's get the meeting started on any ideas on how to raise funds on our evil organization. Any ideas?"

James: "How about we monopolize a dungeon and make a toll for it?."

Zed: " I'll list it down, anybody else?."

Jessie: "How about a tourist attraction? with our mastery in construction and engineering it should be good."

Zed: "I'll list that down too, anybody else?."

Meowth: "Sell unique items that can only be found in our town?."

James: "That's a great idea meowth but where could we find that unique items as such?."

Zed: "Ahem!, How about an item that is unique to this town , enough to make it to a tourist attraction and only we have the monopoly off?."

James: "That's brilliant!."

Jessie: "That's genious!."

Meowth: "That's positively stupendous!, but where would we find such a thing?."

Zed: "Ahem!, how about we sell portable pillows/ bean bags?."

James: " Ahahaahahahaha, pillows, I know I like the idea just as the next guy and mostly guys like to have that kind of item but what about the girls perspective of the population?."

Zed:" Ahem!, how about we sell a cute portable pillows/ beanie bag?."

Jessie: "Now that sounds adorable, I know most girls would want that."

Meowth: "That's nice and all, but that hardly counts as unique."

Zed: "Ahem!, how about a cute portable pillows/ beanie bags that collects loots FOR YOU?"

James: "Gasped!, that's brilliant!."

Jessie: "Gasped!, that's genius!."

Meowth: "Gasped! , That's positively stupendous!, but where would we find such a thing?"

Zed: "Ahem!, De ja Vu anyone?..., okay that aside.., leave that to me, go Angeling!."

An angel like monster appeared.

Zed: "Angeling 3 pillows/ bean bags please."

Angeling: "Yes boss!, Summon minions!"

Three pink jelly like creature appeared.

Angeling: "do what the boss says". the 3 porings nodded.

Zed: "Good job Angeling return." Angeling returned to its pocket dimension.

Meowth: "I don't believe it!."

Jessica: "Those are really adorable!."

James: "Gasped!, can it be?, are those tamed porings?, I can't believe I'm seing it with my own eyes. Those things people tend to avoid because they never get items while hunting them because they are very notorious scavengers, and on some adventurers that hunt those, spread rumors about an evil cute meatbun-shape monster with a face that that steals loots, and they became a laughingstock in the community of royal road and players stopped posting about them. It became a legendary rumor and its standing before our very eyes."

Zed: "Oh , they also come in Orange,Green,white color and one even came with a Santa hat."

James,Jessie,Meowth: "OMG! your serious?."

Zed: "Yes I'm positively serious."

James,Jessie,Meowth: "We are not worthy, We are not worthy, We are not worthy." they simultaneously said while kneeling at zed.

Zed: "Oh stop that, it was just a lucky coincidence, but seriously how much would one cost if we spread them to the market?"

James: "Seriously!? I would give an arm and a leg for one of those."

Zed: "So 500 gold?."

Jessie: "I would give my current account for one of those."

Zed: "So 1000 or 1k gold?"

Meowth: "I would trade 8 out of 9 of my cat lives for one of those."

Zed: "Okay, okay, 5000 or 5k gold each."

James, Jessie, Meowth nodded simultaniously

Zed: "Okay that's 5k for the pink(poring), 6k for the Orange(drops), 7k for the green(poporing), 8k for the white (Marin) and 10k for the Santa poring."

Zed: "All agreed?"

James, Jessie, Meowth nodded simultaniously in approval.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Zed: "Alright, it's time to turn this rural town into a bustling city. James, Jessie , Meowth take this 10k gold for your starting expenses and make a transportation, don't forget to bring angeling with you to sell those pillows/ beanie bags."

James: "Yes leave it to us, with this much money well be able to build an [RVWNH]."

Zed: " [RVWNH] ?, what's that."

Jessie: "Let me answer that for you, it stands for ( Revolutionary Vehicle With No Horse )."

Meowth: "Meowth! that's right."

Zed: "Okay, ohh before I forget, if you ever run into a pinch, call angeling for back up, Despite angeling's cuteness he's very powerful, I mean he's only lv 20 and has 55k hp with high recovery skills, so no need for additional security."

James: "Wow, that's boss's partner for you, so dependable."

Jessie: "Yes, who would've thought. Shows you can't judge a book by its cover."

Meowth: "Meowth! that's right."

The angeling in question was beaming with happiness with the high praises he's been given and was determined to do its job with a passion.

Zed decided to give his subordinates time to prepare and left outside of the mansion on the hill and stared at the town.

Zed: "Its time, Lord affairs mode."

* * *

**Poke Wal-Mart**

-known building in the pokemon era as a one stop Superstore, this establishment is also peak in technological innovation  
-serves as an Adventures Shop, Blacksmith Shop, Mage shop, and all kinds of shop known to Versailles.  
-There's also a big trading post inside  
-The rate of commercial development will accelerate by 15%.  
-The rate of industrial development will increase by 15%.  
-The rate of technological development will increase by 15%.  
-The rate of cultural development will increase by 15%.  
-The residents' rate of increasing Faith will be doubled.  
-Residents happiness increases.  
-Willingness of residents to pay taxes increase by 20%.  
-Fame +1000

Cost 50000 Gold

* * *

Zed: "Build Poke Wal-Mart."

* * *

**Church of Arceus**

-In the hopes of spreading the word of pokemon , Arceus has granted you the construction of his church.

-Doubles exotic products production rate, population of your town.  
-Doubles wheat production and harvest due to its strong connection to nature.  
-Doubles worth Ethic  
-Art + 500 to town  
-Culture +15%  
-Faith + 500 to town  
-Able to convert players to the hidden class "Pokemon Tamer" and indoctrinate them to teachings of pokemon.

Cost of building 50000 Gold

* * *

Zed: "Build Church of Arceus."

Zed also invested in 20k on a super tavern, 20k on a super inn, and 20k for a super dining hall.

That leaves zed with 15k remaining gold and he was still short for what he needed. He still needed more money for what zed has planned, he racked his brain on what to do until.

Zed: "Eureka!, I do still have some money I'll check my investments in gringots. OMG! I have accumulated 250k gold for that patented SPECTACLES, well I never checked my investment before these past months, what luck."

* * *

**Poke Warehouse**

- an advance warehouse warehouse used by the pokemon era.  
- Stores infinite amount of food and goods.  
-Items inside are preserved forever.  
-Security is 100% state of the art that stealing is 100% fail.  
- Protect goods and food inside from any natural disasters.  
-The rate of technological development +500  
-The rate of cultural development +500  
-The rate of commercial development +500  
-The rate of industrial development +500  
-Fame +1000

Cost 50000 Gold

* * *

Zed: "Build Poke Warehouse."

Zed expanded his city and also used 15k gold to expand his vast territory and dungeons. Zed also spent 30k to the development of wheat field and crop filled lands, He also commissioned 25k in building a super smithy and spent 20k on the housing projects and spent 5k in the furnishings of those houses.

Zed: "Alright, all that's left is for our village security."

* * *

**Super barracks**

- can accommodate plenty amount of soldiers  
- can train soldiers with advanced facilities inside  
-culture +500  
-Security +1000

Cost 15000 Gold

* * *

Zed: "Build Supper barracks."

Zed also hired soldiers and mercenary like package deals.

* * *

**Premium package deal ( level 70+)**  
-10knights  
-100 Mages  
-500 Archers  
-500 warriors

Cost 5000 Gold

* * *

Zed bought 4 packages and that left zed with 85k gold. Zed decided to build a specific building.

* * *

**Poke Ranch**

- A ranch home to different kinds of pokemons.  
- exotic products can be made exclusively here from pokemon.  
- Offers plenty of Job offers to town residents  
-Doubles exotic products production rate  
-The rate of commercial development will accelerate by 10%.  
-culture +500  
-Faith +500 (Faith to pokemon God Arceus)  
- Fame +1000

Cost 35000 Gold

* * *

Zed: "Build Poke Ranch."

Zed was left with 50k gold and spent 10k to build a warriors guild, 10k to build a merchants guild, 10k on magicians guild and 10k on a mercenary guild.

Zed was now left with 10k gold left and he heard a sound.

Ding

Has triggered the development of a New City in Pallet Province.

Pallet has distinguished itself in the area of the former Pokemon  
Empire!  
The softly blooming flower of Culture and is firmly instilled with Faith.  
In places which are economically underdeveloped, a lot of money has been invested.  
The inhabitants of Pallet City, with the teachings of the God Arceus, will  
try to enrich their lives.  
Productivity will increase by 45% for 2 months.  
With Pallet's expansion and development, it is heading towards  
urbanization .  
Along with the development, influx of migrants is growing. The number of residents is rapidly increasing.

* * *

Military 400 [] Economy 500

Culture 450 [] Technology 300  
Urban Development 250  
Sanitation 70 [] Security 85%  
Fund 10000 Gold

* * *

Just like that zed transformed Pallet Town into Pallet City, Zed decided to show the changes in the city to his subordinates.

James: "Holy F***!, we were planning on the schematics inside and you have been busy, very busy indeed."

Jessie: "James!, watch you language, besides, I would have said it myself, You boss have been very very naughty."

Meowth: "Meowth! that's, oh for Pete's sake, Holy F***! doesn't even describe it."

James: "Your making us look bad. Jessie , Meowth, let's get constructing, we won't loose to our boss."

Jessie: "Your right James let's get to it."

Meowth: "Meowth! that's right."

Zed: "That's my subordinates for you, now to set the tax for 2% and give professor Oak the 10k left funds for my secret project."

Elsewhere across the continent of Versailles, NPC's are gossiping about Pallet City.

NPC: "Hey did you hear? the church of Arceus has emerged once again and spread its influence on a thriving city. I heard you can convert to the legendary pokemon tamer class."

NPC: "That's not all, I heard the facilities there are top notch and advanced and I heard that they build and revived the legendary Poke Wal-Mart."

NPC: "Yes, I heard the legendary Poke Wal-Mart is a store that has everything in it, I mean Everything."

NPC: "The quest there are so high paying, I heard that they're making plenty of houses, not just ordinary houses I mean Lavish houses. They also have high security and they're still expanding."

NPC: "I heard that they have plenty of buildings there, the tavern is so big, the inn and dining hall are supersised too."

NPC: "I heard that the Lord of Pallet City set taxes at a very low percentage. by the way who is the Lord of Pallet City?."

NPC: "Its Lord Zed, what are we waiting for? I'm moving in there with my family."

NPC: "I'm migrating over there too."

Players over Royal Road are in an uproar, no-one since the famous town of Morata had the NPC spread rumors about. Players asked the Forums on where this town is located.

"Hey guys did you hear about the new city?."

"You mean Pallet City?, who wouldn't, NPC's are gossiping about it all over Versailles. Has anyone seen this town?."

" I saw it xd, it is a really beautiful town and I even managed to convert to a hidden class."

"Your joking?, a hidden class?, I'm so there."

"Count me in, I hear the quest rewards are phenomenal especially to sculptors and architects."

"Me too, I heard the Poke Wal-Mart has Everything there."

"Omg!, they're giving away free delicious MEATBUNS!."

Back at the location of Zed.

Zed: "Hehehehe, soon word will spread about those delicious MEATBUNS that I had professor Oak serve adventurers. Soon they will be popular and at the height of their popularity, I'll introduce my pillows/bean bags shaped meatbun-shaped pets as Pallet City's mascot that I'm sure rumors were spread throughout Versailles with James and his group that are travelling around selling those delightful not so cheap Human-Creature resources and after a few months, I will recall them and tell players that they can only be sold exclusively at Pallet City. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

Across the continement, one player got a big case of shivers.

Weed: "My Japtem senses are tingling, someone out there is about to make tons of money. Curse you whoever you are!, Curse you for making more money than me. Who could it be?, could it be that young upstart Lord Mapan talked about?, nahh couldn't be, I made sure to sabotage him by giving him useless tips to raise in culture and the only way to raise culture is by building useless statues and buildings as far that I know of."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

My name is Ash Ketchum, I am am a knight of justice, of course that's all self proclaimed. I started playing Royal Road in hopes of becoming a real knight. I trained really hard at the training hall, I almost gave up, but my dreams to become a knight must have a foundation and I refuse to abandon my dream. I eventually passed the basic training program with pure guts and determination alone.

I ash Ketchum finally passed that dreadful training program. I eventually did quest to help those in the city. Knight code no.1, always help those in need. Although I did not meet any damsel in distress and any evil Lord to slay, I was content.

Weeks past and by a twist of complete coincidence I stumbled to a knight of justice hidden class. I so graciously accepted the class and with passion continued my good deeds.

This led me with amassing stats of course, and finding hidden dungeons. I slew many evil beast inside and was rewarded with rare loots and praises from the people that are in actuality NPC's, my fame is just that high.

As I did my daily routine, I met a bunch of suspicious characters, I preached to them the oh so wonderful ways of chivalry and good deeds. At some point during my wonderful speech, the odd group suddenly attacked me. They use strange creatures to fight with them, but they were no match to my awesome self who was not a self proclaimed knight of justice any longer, but a real knight of justice. They put up a good fight but in the end I disposed of those savages. No one can best me, the knight of justice.

I went my merry way after hearing some sort of promise of revenge from those strange group calling themselves Team Rocket, but I thought nothing of it. That is until They showed up the next day when I fell down a pitfall trap and they decided to get their revenge. I won this time again, I wish I could forget them but those cheesy motto they use are quite catchy and it makes me hard for me to forget them.

A week passed by, and the odd group decided to show up again, this time they build a giant robot. I couldn't actually believe my eyes, a robot. It pained my heart to destroy that robot but justice must always prevail.

My meetings with these strange group seems to be frequent, and each time they get more bolder and sneakier with their attempt to teach me my lesson but as always, justice prevails.

On the coming days of my playing , they suddenly stopped their attempts at my life. On one hand I'm thankful , but on the other hand they could be planning something big this time. I must be ever vigilant on my training.

Another month passed and I became stronger from my training as well as richer as well. I eventually came to some rumors about a city that became popular just as Morata. That didn't interest me in the slightest, Another popular rumor seemed to pop up on another month about a group of merchants selling adorable portable pet/pillow/beanie bag that loots drops for you. Naturally I was interested as it became a bother to pick up loots. But the oddest thing was that the seller of this Hot item piece was a man with sky blue hair, a woman with red hair and a talking cat. This seemed to match that the group that was harassing me constantly. I thought to congratulate them on their success on turning to a new leaf, and maybe buy one of those cute pets. They're oh so all-purpose functionality is a must for a knight of justice like me, plus I heard that these pets are a chick magnet, I must boost my image as a respectable knight of justice by getting one of those pets.

I researched the forums and the ever popularity of those pets were ever growing. I read that they were somewhere in the eastern continent. I decided to travel there, and after another month I found them. They were surrounded with so many people swarming them, I too was one of those people. The people formed a line and they quickly thinned out, I managed to get my turn and decided to purchase the most expensive one they sold. They seem to not recognise me, I noticed that they seem to have never ending stocks of these things and they seem to have more at their RV type vehicle.

I decided to congratulate them personally on their success and for turning a new leaf. I confronted them at closing time and decided to reintroduce myself. Things seem to have went a wrong turn when they decided to get their revenge. Of course I was happy to comply, and with my high level and stats it seemed to be no problem to take care of these chumps!, who knows, maybe they'll drop tons of money to expand my ever growing greatness. I seem to be winning as usual and they are on their last legs. I was going to finish them off untill they shouted a name, they shouted a strange name and summoned forth a monster of horrible cute proportions. I laughed my ass of at the strange cute beast but I was interrupted when it casted a recovery spell on the other group, I quickly regained my composure and attacked the cute beast. My sword was blocked by a strange barrier and I was stunned. The cute beast casted a holy spell at me, along the barrage of other attacks from the criminal group, I stood no chance and died. I promise on my knighthood to get my revenge on those criminals when I log back on.

When I logged back on I was met with glares from many people, I wondered why they would do that to me and I asked them. I was surprised with their response. They said that the group selling those pets said that they're closing down for good. Some of the people saw him fight those merchants and pointed out that it was because of his behaviour that they ran out of town and decided to never sell those wonderful creatures again.

Without meaning too, the criminal group who won against this knight of justice accidentally framed him on a misunderstanding and he became public enemy number one.

Ash Ketchum , Knight of justice, Hero of many people ( mostly NPC's), became public enemy number one and his oh so popular reputation he spent gruelling many months raising, crumbled to dust overnight.

Ash: "I'll get you for this Team Rocket if that's the last thing I do". Ash vowed.

Here's what really happened, after months of travelling and after gaining plenty of funds, Zed finally recalled James, Jessie, and Meowth back to Pallet City to initiate his final phase of zed's plan. By not selling pets, the demand of those will surely rise and after some time, Zed will announce to sell them only at Pallet City and making them the town Mascot will boost Pallet City's income and reputation while having a monopoly on one of the hottest item on the game helps tremendously for zed's plans.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Five months passed since pallet City started attracting vast amount of players, and a constant flow of money worth 250k gold went into the town's fund and urbanization. Zed decided not to touch the ever growing money and let professor Oak deal with what was seen fit. Zed requested that the meatbun program be in steady supply of, and zed was able to venture the dungeons in his province especially the mines without to much problem. Zed was now lv 180 and he was carefully gaining levels for his gut told him that a huge battle will arrive to steal his city.

James and the group finally arrived and zed made a feast for them. With his cooking skills mastered and his wine skill recently mastered he was able to give them their needed rest. Stories were exchanged on the past months on their adventures and James, Jessie and Meowth told Zed about the Ketchum kid, and on how they were able to finally defeat him.  
They gave Zed the profit from the porings and it was a whopping 5 million gold.

Zed was not that greedy,... okay maybe he was, but he new the value of hard work and trust, so he gave each James, Jessie and Meowth their share with 500k gold each. Zed explained to them that the rest is gonna be used to further develop the city and you never know how many enemies they might make. The group were quite satisfied with what they got , they probably were in the top 10 richest player on royal road, and they trusted Zed very much with the money they received, it was actually enough to buy a town of their own and more.

Zed's total money in his pocket were 3 million and 600k gold. Zed went to Lord affairs mode once again. He wasn't going to go cheap on his city.

Zed spent 100k to expand his territory and recovered 15 mines. He then commissioned all the mines. It cost 50k gold for just 1 mine and in total it costed zed 750k gold. Zed spent 30k for another super tavern, 30k for another super inn and 30k for another super dining hall. He spent 25k for a second super smithy and opened another poke ranch at 35k, along with another Poke Wal-Mart at 50k. He also Invested 30k for the food at the wheat fields at farm, 70k in Livestock that includes chickens, sheep and cattle and 50k for the housings and 25k for the furnishings.

The total expenses now was 1 million and 250k gold.

Now he needed security even more for his ever growing city.

He build another super barracks for 15k and bought the best soldiers money can buy.

* * *

**Super Premium deluxe package deal ( level 350+)**  
-10knights  
-50 Priests  
-100 Mages  
-500 Archers  
-500 warriors

Cost 100000 Gold

* * *

Zed bought 4 of them which his total expenses now 1million 675k.  
Zed also built two pokemon centers.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

-Popular building during the pokemon era  
-Offers free Health care needs to people and pokemon  
-No diseases may infect your city  
-The rate of commercial development will accelerate by 15%.  
-The rate of industrial development will increase by 15%.  
-The rate of technological development will increase by 15%.  
-The rate of cultural development will increase by 15%.  
-The residents' rate of increasing Faith will be doubled.  
-Residents happiness increases.  
-Willingness of residents to pay taxes increase by 20%.  
-Doubles town productivity  
-Fame +1000  
-Culture +1000  
-Faith + 1000  
-Sanitation +1000  
-The rate of technological development +500  
-The rate of commercial development +500  
-The rate of industrial development +500  
-Divine power increase in this province +25%

Cost 100000 Gold

* * *

Zed total expenses now is at 1 million 875k gold. Zed decided to commission 6 schools distributed to his ever growing city, that cost 25k each to build. He also build a Necromancer guild and an Elementalist guild as well as a Shaman guild that cost 50k each.

Zed went back in into his mansion and told James and his group to build a ranch/store for the poring store for 50k gold.

Zed's total amount of money spent was 2 million and 50k Gold that leaves Zed with 1 million and 400k

Zed: "Best money I ever spent."

one month passed and The news that the porings were being sold once again we're being spread and as expected , swarms of people poured into Pallet City but thanks to Zed's recent expansion, the people were able to fit in.

As news of the porings returned it reach into the ears of a certain young man.

Ash: "So you finally show your face team rocket, Pallet City ehh?, That means the Lord of Pallet City is on league with team rocket. I will have my revenge soon. Mwahahahahaahahaha!."

A month passed and Ash looked for ways to get revenge. So a new chapter in our story opens.

**Someone's POV:**

I am Albus Dumbledore , a powerful wizard , Leader of the the guild "Order of the Phoenix". Our guild is known as the best magicians, sorcerers, mage , shamans , elementalist, and also necromancers in royal road, Our guild is currently occupying a town called Hogwarts and I am currently at my castle. My guild mates or my underlings are Hermione Granger, our top shaman and Ronald Weasley, our top necromancer. We were currently discussing on what to do. Our town Hogwarts have survived countless raids, but the town is not very lively at all and I keep hearing about rumors on this new City called pallet. My villagers are slowly abandoning my great town of Hogwarts. I must find a solution, for the greater good.

Ronald: "Why don't we just take the town and be done with it?."

Hermione: "We can't take the town without justifiable reason, it will make us look bad."

Albus: "Hermione is right, we always be in the light."

Stranger: "Maybe I can help, My name is Ash Ketchum, knight of justice at your service."

Hermione: "You mean was a knight of justice, our intelligence network shows that you closed down a couple of respectable merchants and gained an angry mob to yourself for trying to rob those innocent people."

Ash: "Innocent, innocent, I'm the one that's innocent, those people framed me, I knew them when they were small time crooks but somehow, someway they gained a backing of an evil powerful backer and I'm positive it's the Lord of that new Pallet City."

Ronald: "You can't just expect to believe those lies."

Albus: "Ronald, this maybe the excuse we need, If we fail well just blame it on him."

Hermione: "Oh you're so brilliant professor Dumbledore, it's a fullproof plan, it's a win win situation, well start making invasion plans immediately, but we still need more allies."

Ash: "leave that to me, I'll gather more allies to finally see justice to those criminals. "

With that ash left. A couple of days later Ash arrived at a new town called infinite city and made an audience with this town's ruler the Blood elf prince.

Prince: "I'm so bored, I hate being a ruler."

Lolidragon: "don't say that, we've been successful in creating our legend but other people seems to be more popular than you."

Gui: "Don't say that, your highness is awesome although lately that new Pallet City seems to overshadow your greatness and that is unacceptable. we must overthrow that Evil Lord."

Ash: "My thoughts exactly, The leader of that town has been harboring fugitives or he is in someway a part of their Organization."

Prince: "Really?, but who are you?."

Ash: "My name is Ash Ketchum, knight of justice, at your service,"

Gui: "You mean the poring destroyer?, How could you, I wanted to buy one of those."

Ash: "Have mercy, I have been framed, those people are actually criminals and they framed me, I knew those merchants when they were small time but somehow they gained backing from a powerful person, I'm telling the truth, please believe me." Ash begged while crying.

Prince: "Sob!, Sob!, I believe you, those evil people will pay for their injustice. Gui, prepare for the invasion."

Ash: "I'll go gather more allies, those criminals are really crafty."

With that Ash left in a long arduos journey, He finally gathered around 20 guilds and they started preparing for the invasion.

Meanwhile back to Zed

Zed: "I have a bad feeling about this, Its finally time to start that alliance with Weed."

Zed: "System, contact Weed, [System connected]."

Weed: "Hello this is weed speaking."

Zed: "hello Weed its me, do you still want that alliance."

Weed: "Who are you again, oh right I remember your, that friend of Mapan who is a Lord, come to think of it your rather popular right now but let's talk business, I want exclusive trade routes and import and export for your exotic goods, that includes those useful slaves that you have."

Zed: "Hmmm, Hmmmm, I got a better proposition for you."

Weed: "I'm listening."

Zed: "Well I heard that your well acquainted with the church of Freya."

Weed: "Yes I am, what are you getting at?."

Zed: "Well here it is, I heard that the church of Freya has exclusive rights to those Warp Portals, and I was wondering if you would like to connect your city with mine, wait, before you say it's ridiculous, I'll pay for the fee the church construction fines for you , about 100k gold should cover it and I'll let you have the right to collect all the fees on both side as toll to transport for people back and forth."

Weed: "What's in it for you? it sounded like a one-sides gains for me, I can't help but something here is fishy."

Zed: "I'll be honest, It will cut the cost of travel for both our trade routes, plus alot people on that side will want to come over in this side to buy my products, that's enough profit for me and I'll add a clause on our alliance that whenever one our city is invaded, the other will come voluntarily with their full military force to help each other. I trust that both parties is satisfied?."

Weed: "Deal"

Zed: "Deal , system , alliance to Lord Weed please, with clause that whenever our city is being invaded both parties will aid the other party with their full military force"

Weed: "I accept, [alliance to player Zed , Lord of Pallet City confirmed.]"

Zed: "System, send 100k gold to player Weed, [System trade successful],"

Zed: "System call to Weed off. [ System connect off ]."

Zed: "Hehehe, I got myself a reliable ally and a source of profit, people from the north continent who wants to buy my porings will come flocking to me MWAHAHAHAHAHA!."

Across the continent:

Weed: "Sucker!, I get to have exclusive rights to toll people to teleport directly to zed's popular city and back and forth to mine. I'll make the toll fee 1k gold per person, hehehehe I'm sure more people will visit here to get the 24 hour buff from my awesome light sculptures and the cost of the portal to set up is only 15k gold. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

Weed: "System Create Permanent Create portal Pallet City [ permanent portal cost 15k gold proceed?] proceed."

A portal appeared in town with an NPC beside it.

Weed: "System, select toll fee to 1k gold [System notice: fee has been set too 1k gold]."

[System notice Player Zed has given you the ownership of the teleport system on the other side.]

Weed: "System, select toll fee to 1k gold from both city of Morata and Pallet  
[System notice: fee has been set to 1k gold to both Morata and Pallet City.]"

"What's this portal, and is that an npc beside the portal?."

"Welcome, this portal connects to the city of Pallet, toll fee Cost 1k gold"

" OMG! , a portal to pallet City and its only 1k gold."

"I heard that pallet , is selling porings exclusively."

" OMG!, they're selling porings over there? I'm so going"

" I want to change to a pokemon tamer class, I'm going"

" I heard the quest there are so high paying, especially artist class"

" I'm a sculptor, I'm so there."

" I'm an architect, I'm so there."

" In a painter, I'm so there."

Weed: "Hehehe, I get a profit, and I can get rid of those many sculptor and artist crowding my city, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

Across the continent

"What's this portal, and is that an npc beside the portal?."

"Welcome, this portal connects to the city of Morata, toll fee Cost 1k gold"

" OMG! , a portal to Morata City and its only 1k gold."

" I want those buffs from the light tower, I'm so there."

" I want those buffs too, I'm going."

Zed: "Hehehe, all according to plan. Mwahahahahahahah!."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Rumors spread on the forums, and on royal road about the the upcoming invasion to the city of Pallet, and the one leading this invasion Ash Ketchum.

"Hey did you hear?, the poring destroyer is leading a large invasion force to Pallet City."

"He must really hate those poring, even though he has one himself, hypocrite."

"No, I heard he went to PK the merchants who were selling them for easy money."

"No, I heard He was sent to steal the secret on how to breed those porings."

"Still, he gathered alot of people , He really should just crawl to his mancave and never return, I mean who would want to harm those great people who shared the remarkable innovation known as porings?, now I don't even have to pick up loots manually, Its a godsend."

"I know right , I just hope he fails."

**In the real world:**

" This is CTS Media's Nahee Yoon, reporting on royal road, In recent events, those wonderful porings are becoming a sensational item on royal road, and Pallet City is monopolizing these things. Nobody seems to know when they pop-up but they're certainly a big hit."

"On the other hand, the rising star, Pallet City has been the talk of the month since the town Morata, I heard that you can access a hidden class in there, They seem to have everything a player would want. They're On the top of list growing city and everyone wants to capture that city."

"Recent events have revealed that the player Ash Ketchum, known as the poring destroyer, has rallied together 20 guilds that estimates to have 20000 high level players. Will he succeed? , reports say that they are marching now to invade Pallet City and is only 1 miles near its castle walls."

"This just in, we have live coverage in Pallet Cities Lord Zed with our beautiful reporter, Shin Hye Min and her in-game name Maylon, Maylon what do you have for us?."

"This is Maylon speaking live in Pallet City, There seems to be alot of troops mobilizing here at the moment and Were in luck, I seem to be just approved to an interview with Lord Zed."

Maylon: "Lord Zed aren't you worried about the invading force of 20000 thousand players coming your way?."

Zed: "Please, Zed is fine, As to answer your question no, at the moment I have, 40 knights, 200 priests, 400 mages, 2000 archers, and 2000 warriors. Now, these numbers might be small to you but I assure you that these 4600 soldiers are all level 400+."

Marlon: "Gasp! level 400+ , our research indicates that the average player is only level 200, but still those number of soldier's you spoke of might be overwhelmed by 20000 players."

Zed: "Normally your right, but did I forget to mention that I have another 40 knights, 400 mages 2000 archers, and 2000 warriors. That's an additional 4400 soldiers and these ones are level 300+."

Marlon: "Gasp!, did you hear that viewers, 10000 super high level soldiers against 20000 that is composed of middle average players."

Zed: "Did I forget to mention that my soldiers are all npc, and did not include the players who is gonna lend a hand to help us defend the city?, and as for the Coup de grâce , I have an alliance with the town Morata and its Lord Weed."

Maylon: "Gasp!, Weed? but I don't see their soldiers anywhere?, are they they gonna be late to come to your rescue."

Zed: "Let me enlighten you, You do know that The church of Freya has monopoly on warp portals, and only high officials members of the church or a player that has done tremendous public achievements to the church of Freya can access to those Warp portals right?."

Maylon: "Yes?, what are you getting at?."

Zed: "Yes, as you know, Weed is a hero to the church of Freya, and as you know I have an alliance with him..." was interrupted by Maylon.

Maylon: "But that can't be, Weed is a very cheap person I know that first hand, he'd never agree to that,... oooops!."

Zed: "I couldn't agree with you more normally, but as you can see, I commissioned him for the construction of that portal as part of the alliance."

Maylon: "Gasp!, so you mean that his troops will be here on time?"

Zed: "Yes, he'll be here soon, and as you know first hand Weed's leading prowess, I'll hand him the chain command for my troops."

Maylon: "Gasp!, with those high level troops, and Weed's leadership, it's going to be a massacre, the battle of Ork Kawarchi is still fresh in my mind."

Zed: "Sorry for that Ms. Maylon, but I have to go. I'm still a leader of this city, and I can't relax while my troops are battling the invaders."

Zed left quickly to join his troops.

Maylon: "He's so cool, ahem!, this is Maylon reporting live! from Pallet City, over and out."

Back to the real world.

"There you have it folks, this is CTS Media's Nahee Yoon, reporting on royal road, stay tuned in for more updates."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**The battle was Won, the End**

**Just Kidding**

* * *

**Zed's POV:**

I quickly left the interview with Maylon to greet my troops. Weed had just gotten out of the portal accompanied by the church of Freya's Palladins and priests. He is also accompanied by his circle of friends and a group of martial artist, I heard that the group were called geomichi's. I greeted Weed and we exchanged a few greetings and I told him that he has free command over my troops this battle. He put on a confused face and then it turned into a smirking face, He must've agree with my strategy seeing as he has more experience in leading an army. After that they went to outside the gates, I was going to follow them to battle, but James, Jessie and Meowth stopped me , saying that I should live no matter the outcome.

The group of James , Jessie and Meowth left outside the city to confront the enemy soldiers. I formed a clever idea from my mind and I quickly went to the nearest poke wal-mart. I purchased a pink wig, and a medic costume, to complete the transformation I called upon my partner angeling and told him to stay put on my head (picture nurse Joy with an angeling nestled on her head), I explained to him that there was a war going on outside the city and I was forced to stay behind, so I thought of a convoluted scheme to dress up as a female medic. Brilliant if I do say so myself and Angeling nods in understanding. I ordered angeling to watch my health and heal me, or create a barrier on me, and told him that his only priority was me. I also told him that I will handle most of the healing. I also talked about a secret strategy with angeling and we agreed on it.

On the way out, I bought tons of fast regenerating mp potions and I mean loads of them. As I exited the city the battle has already begun, tons of arrows and long range magic were exchanged but Weed skillfully commanded the troops in a way that we avoided the brunt of the attack. The battle resumed, It was so epic, both sides had many casualties and our priest couldn't keep up the heals. It was finally my chance to shine, I weaved through the battlefield and casted my "sanctuary skill" ( an AOE heal spell ) on our demoralized troops repeatedly, it's amazing how the tide of battle went quickly back to our side. I must've looked like a goddess on the battlefield healing left and right, and chugging the Mp pots like there's no tomorrow. The battle quickly slowed down and I saw Weed dueling .. "is that Prince?", with all the chaos I must be hallucinating, I saw James, Jessie, and Meowth facing off a kid, "that must be Ash Ketchum". James and the group did their thing with the motto, it's quite catchy, it went like this.

* * *

JESSIE:  
"Prepare for trouble!"

JAMES:  
"Make it double!"

JESSIE:  
"To protect the world from devastation!"

JAMES:  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

JESSIE:  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

JAMES:  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

JESSIE:  
"Jessie!"

JAMES:  
"James!"

JESSIE:  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

JAMES:  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

MEOWTH:  
"Meowth!, well defend our city with all our might!"

* * *

I went to my healing mode again until I was stopped by a strange group of what looked liked wizard class players.

Wizard: "I am Albus Dumbledore, and we are the guild Order of the Phoenix's top players."

Shaman: "My name is Hermione Granger, top elementalist ( summons 3 spirits )."

Necromancer: "I am Ronald Weasley, top necromancer ( summons 4 skeletons )."

Albus: "I'm sorry but we must stop you miss medic, from healing all those soldiers, it is all for the greater good."

Zed: "Whatever shall I do?" I said in a girly voice.

Zed: "I know!, I'll do this!."

Zed: "Secret art, PORING DOMINATION!."

With that, I signalled my angeling to summon tons of his PORING minions and the other party were shocked, I used this chance to summon my dementors and since I was level 180, I was able to summon 4 dementors. I ordered my dementors to attack the Hermione girl and the Weaseley boy, I sneaked in some high level soul strike between the two and they were soon killed in action.

My health was dropping fast but thanks to my instructions to angeling, I was healed constantly. Albus managed to kill of my dementors and it was just the two of us .

Albus: "Why won't you fall, I must win, I am the champion of the light, I am the leader of the order of the Phoenix, I MUST WIN FOR THE GREATER GOOD!."

Zed: "There just something about you old man that just gets on my nerves, you know I haven't used this spell as of yet as it would be to cruel and it is my trump card, but you leave me no choice old man."

Zed: "AVEDA KADEVRA!."

A green beam of spell hit the old man and with that, the great Albus Dumbledore, champion of the light, leader of the order of Phoenix and a crazy old man who likes to say "for the greater good", died on the spot.

I quickly resumed my healing duty on the battlefield. Little did I know that my epic battle with those trio was recorded by a player and would put me in the hall of fame.

As the battle raged on, it was clear who the winning side was, and the invading force surrendered. I quickly headed to James group, I'm assuming they won their battle since they were still alive, and healed them up, I congratulated them and they asked who I was, I quickly took of my disguise and the group froze with their mouth gaping. Oh, the look on there faces was so funny that I laughed my ass off, that quickly snapped them back to their senses and we went back into the city.

The battle was shown live! in CTS news, especially for their program Weed TV, a player forwarded a video about my epic battle and everyone was asking who that goddess nurse medic was, but people saw me without my disguised wig, and the people stood frozen with their jaws hanging when it was revealed that the great goddess on the battlefield was the crossdresing Lord of Pallet City. That didn't stop from making me into the Hall of fame though. I quickly gained many fans of both genders and the questionable bunch of them were crossdressers. When my team found out that some of my fans were crossdressers, they were laughing their ass out at me. I knew this prank would bite me in the ass one day, but I did not expect it would be so soon.

And with that, this story comes to a close. Happy reading.

Sincerely,

zed019


End file.
